Welcome to our World
by nygiants93
Summary: OK new chapter finally put up. So read and review as the final chapters are coming in. Go Giants!
1. The Portal

Well, this is my first story on this website, so I will do all of the copy write stuff everyone else does.

All characters of the Lion King I mention (i.e. Nala, Simba, etc.) belong to Disney

My OC's such as Zak, Sarah, Matthew, Dan, Johnny, Trenton, and others are mine

And any other shows, products, teams, or anything owned by a company I mention; you get the idea.

**Prologue**

_Pridelands_

Simba and Nala were walking on their way to the elephant graveyard after ditching Zazu. Nala was happy hanging out with her best friend, going to do something that was dangerous which meant adventure was coming for her. If everything went according to plan, they would've reached the elephant graveyard, met the hyenas, ect. " This is going to be awesome!" Simba said while walking aside Nala under the ever-darkening sky.

Nala smiled at Simba, who smiled back; but his smile fell for some reason. Nala began to feel strange, Simba gasped. "What?" Nala asked in confusion, Simba just stared and said " Nala, you're glowing!" Nala looked down and realized that she was glowing a bluish hue, and all of a sudden a portal opened up "What's going on?" Nala asked before being sucked into the Portal , leaving Simba screaming her name . Nala screamed as she went flying through the portal, not knowing where she was going or even where she was. She thought she was going to die.

Then…it all stopped and Nala opened her eyes to see a giant white room with many computers and devices. She was laying on a cold, metal floor; still shaking from shock. She also heard someone, somewhere unseen, shout in an excited tone"SUCCESS!"


	2. Hello Nala

Hello Nala

_Science Laboratory; Location Classified_

"_Where am I? What is this place?" _thought Nala as she was looking at a place she didn't recognize; in fact, the whole look of the place was different. She was used to her own world, a world of sun and beautiful skies; however she was now in a different place she wasn't familiar with. As she began to wake up, she looked around in frantic confusion as to where her family was, but most of all she was looking for Simba, whom she was with prior to appearing in this place.

" Simba?" she asked worriedly, " Wh...where are you?" She was now shaking in fear. She was scared now. Just then two men dressed in white entered the room. One was fairly tall with black hair and a nose that looked like it was broken many times over the coarse of his life. He also looked like he was in his 50's and had eyes that. Another was a much younger person with brown eyes and a pale face. He looked as though he was in his 20's. They scared Nala, who backed into a corner scared out of her mind.

" Who…who are…. you?" Nala asked with fear in her voice and terror in her green eyes. The older man smiled and said "My name is Matthew and this here is Johnny," said the older scientist " and you, young Nala, are in our world now." He said with an evil smile and a menacing look in his eyes. " And you are going to make me rich." This terrified Nala, she looked at the men, who still scared her. " How…. how do you know my name?" Matthew smiled and simply said, " You will find out soon enough, but until then you must stay here and not be seen. I also need to study you intensely." His eyes were sharp and this made Nala extremely scared for her life. " Where's my friend!?" She asked through tears.

" Ah, you mean Simba?" said the Johnny, also starting to give an evil look just like Matthew. " What is going on? How do you know mine and Simba's names!?" She started to quiver and cry worse and worse. " Oh you will find out, but for now you are coming with us!" just then they opened the gate to grab her, but Nala was too quick and she jumped out and began to run. "Stop her!" shouted the older man " Johnny! Get her!" However the younger scientist couldn't catch her and she escaped into the hallway. She saw the door leading outside. She quickly ran at the door and fortunately made it before anyone could stop her.

She finally got outside and kept running until she got behind a tree, leaving the men to yell out into the forest. " Boss, what do we do? If someone sees her they are going to flip." Said Johnny " Not to mention how she would stick out like a sore thumb since everyone would notice a cartoon lion running around!" Matthew slapped Johnny across his face to calm him down. " Calm down!" he said, even though he too was shaking in fear. " C'mon Johnny, let's get into the truck and look for her. With that The two of them jumped into Matthew's green Ford and sped off.

_- Meanwhile, in the forest_

" _I have to keep running!" _Nala thought to herself as she ran through the trees. _ "Oh God I'm lost!" _She thought, just before halting to a stop to sob. Just then she heard a noise of many roars and screams. " What are those sounds?" Nala said confused, they sounded completely different from anything she had ever heard. She walked towards the source of the noise and found what she thought looked like many metal monsters gliding across a rocky floor. However, they were really just cars driving down a street. She realized that she should take her chances with these monsters to avoid the horrid people who brought her to this place. She waited for the right moment, then when all of the cars stopped due to a red light, she jumped onto the back of the nearest one, which was a Dodge Ram. Fortunately, no one saw her as the cars started again and began driving up the highway due west to the nearest city.

Meanwhile, Matthew and Johnny realized that she wasn't anywhere to be seen. " Well." Said Johnny " we're screwed." He turned to Matthew, who looked back at him and said, " I'll call for assistance in finding her." Johnny looked up at Matthew and asked " And if that doesn't work?" With this Matthew sighed and said " THEN we'll be screwed."

_- All car's and specific places are owned by their respective owners.( i.e. Dodge,Ford, eventually McDonald's, etc)_


	3. Meet Zak

**Meet Zak**

_Town outside of city nearest to the Lab_

" Wow, I am so freaking board!" said a teenage boy who was sitting in his room watching television. He was a 15 year old who was relatively short and had blonde hair. He had jeans on along with a New York Giants T-shirt and a gold chain with a cross on it. His name was Zak, and he was, as mentioned, bored out of his mind. He stood up and started to his phone, he picked it up and dialed the number of his friend Sarah. He finished dialing and picked up the phone. " Hello," came the voice of a young boy on the other line " who is this?" " Dan it's Zak can you put Sarah on please?" Zak asked the young boy, who was Sarah's younger 9-year-old brother. " Hold on," Dan said, and Zak heard him shout " SARAH! YOUR BOYFRIEND IS ON THE PHONE!!" At that point, Zak heard Sarah run downstairs shouting " FOR THE LAST TIME MORON, ZAK IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!" Zak then heard some slapping, some cursing, then some crying, then Sarah said to Zak " Hey Zak what's up?" from a relatively calm Sarah. "What was that all about?" Zak asked confused. " Oh, sorry I had to "teach" my stupid bro a lesson about manners." Zak laughed at this, knowing how often Sarah and Dan fought. " Well, can I come over to your house," Zak asked " I am really bored here." "Yeah sure!" Sarah said " c'mon over! Oh wait, could you do me a favor first?" Zak couldn't see why not so he said, " Sure, what do you need?" " Well, some bully at school tore up Dan's favorite stuffed animal, you know his Simba stuffed animal? Anyway, it has been at the tailors getting sewn back together. Could you please pick it up? I will pay you back when you get here." Zak went to grab money from his safe and simultaneously said " Yeah, sure." He then pocketed some of the money " I'll be over in a little bit." " OK. See you then dude." Sarah said before hanging up. Zak sighed, with that "dude" he realized he was stuck in the friend zone with Sarah.

Zak slipped on his nikes and his backpack, which contained his Ipod and cell phone, and headed out the door. He grabbed his bicycle from the garage before heading off, _" Well, I guess today will be another boring day." _He thought before heading down the street to the tailors.

_Meanwhile, in the Dodge,_

" _This world is so strange looking." _Nala said, as she was lying in the back of the truck, just then she felt safe to leave the truck. The next stop at a light she hopped out of the truck and ran under a mailbox. She looked around for somewhere to hide, just then she saw a boy on a bicycle ride by, and then turn into a parking lot. After the boy stopped the bike, pushed down the kickstand, and put his backpack on the handlebars, he went into the small, white building with the word "Tailor" above it. She looked at the boy as he walked inside. _"Wow, he's cute for a human." _Nala thought before deciding to run up to the bike and use that as the next means of transport. She waited for an opportunity and ran up to the bike and tried to get into the backpack, which was barely unzipped. Nala finally got the backpack open enough to slip in. However, a young boy saw her already and was jumping up and down pointing at the backpack "MOM! I JUST SAW NALA FROM THE LION KING!!" Nala was shocked as to how this child knew her name (like the scientists had) and afraid of being seen since she was afraid the mom would believe him. " Benny please! There is no such thing as real cartoons. I think I will have to keep the candy jar away from you because I believe it is making you hallucinate." She picked up the little boy and put him into her SUV, but he still insisted on what he saw. This drove the mom over the edge. " SHUT THE HELL UP MORON!" This got Nala mad, _"Why is this mom swearing and calling her own son a moron? That isn't right." _Then it happened, Nala popped her head out of the backpack and said " Hey, that isn't a very nice way to talk to your son." Just then the mom saw her, she dropped the bag she was carrying and screamed. " HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!!" She jumped into her SUV and started the ignition while screaming "DEMON LION! DEMON LION!" all the while the child kept saying, " I told you mommy! You should listen to me more often." With this the boy waved Nala and she waved back as the SUV backed out of the lot with such speed that the car was in the street, almost causing a collision with a BMW, in a matter of 2 seconds. The car turned and sped away, while the man in the BMW was honking his horn furiously.

At this sight, Nala began cracking up and slid back into the backpack, still giggling manically. "Wow, that was fun!" Nala said, " I hope that the boy who owns this bike is as funny as that kid was!" Just then she heard yelling coming from the tailor's.

_Meanwhile, inside the Tailor's_

" WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN 200 FOR FIXING A FREAKING STUFFED ANIMAL!" Zak screamed at the tailor who was standing there trying not to laugh at the spectacle of a short 15-year-old boy getting pissed of at him. " Well my prices run high." Said the tailor, still trying to hold back laughing. Zak, however noticed this and got even more pissed " Are you SERIOUSLY finding this funny!?" Zak said, his face turning beet red, " YOU REALIZE THAT THIS IS ACTUALLY MY FRIEND'S MONEY SINCE SHE HAS TO PAY ME BACK!!" The tailor handed the stuffed Simba toy to Zak and simply said, " Thanks you come again!"(see below). Zak couldn't believe this, but be angrily obliged and stormed out of the store. The picked up his backpack, which was a bit heavy, however he was so mad he hardly even noticed. He sat on his bike and put in his Ipod and started to play "Down With the Sickness" by Disturbed, which only got him angrier since the song was very angry. He started to leave, and as he did so he flipped the bird to the store and whispered, " Screw you." Just before leaving.

Little did he realize that a cartoon character who was ironically friends with the character that the stuffed animal he had was based on, was in his backpack listening to him mutter swear words under his breath. She started to giggle (Zak had his Ipod on, so he didn't hear her) and thought, _" I think I am going to like this human."_

_Meanwhile at the same La from the beginning;_

"Sir," Johnny said as he walked up to his boss who was staring seriously at the can of coke he was drinking. " we got some help in finding the lion." Matthew looked up at his younger colleague and simple said " Good."

_- This is an ode to Apu on The Simpsons, so it is owned by the Simpsons' creators._

These first 3 chapters are my first ones installed, and don't worry it will get more exciting soon. However, if you have any advice please give it to me. And please, don't bash me to hard because it is my first story.


	4. What's up with the movie?

**What's up With the Film**

After taking a few moments before entering Sarah's house to calm down after the tailor incident, he went up to the door to ring the doorbell. Meanwhile, Nala was still in Zak's backpack, which was hanging off of his shoulder. Nala was curious as to how Zak didn't notice how heavy his backpack was, but she didn't argue since she did not want to be noticed. Zak, however, did think his backpack seemed a bit heavy, but he ignored it as a figment of his imagination and fatigue due to his using most of his energy towards getting mad at the tailor. Just then, Dan came to the door; he was an average size for a 9-year-old, with brown hair and eyes that always seemed to be happy.

" Oh! You got Simba for me!" Dan said excitedly. At this though, Nala's ears perked up as she looked at the stuffed toy, she was sighed since she realized it was just a toy. However, she also wished it was Simba, because she missed him; along with everyone else. The other confusion came from the fact that there was a toy named after her friend; making her remember how the human named Matthew knew her name.

" Yep," Zak said in as much of an enthusiastic way he could " where is Sarah?" Dan pointed to the living room, where she was sitting on the sofa watching cartoons. Zak placed his backpack on the ground (with Nala still inside) and walked over to Sarah and tapped her on her shoulder. Sarah was also medium sized in height and had a great body. She had chestnut-colored hair and frosty blue eyes. She turned, and smiled at him, " Hey Zak!" she said " thanks for getting Dan's stuffed toy for me!" Zak smiled back at her " Your welcome." Just then Dan walked up and said, " He's more than a toy, he's my friend." This made Sarah chuckle and say, " Dude, he's just a toy, nothing more."

This made Dan turn away sad, cuddling with the Simba toy. Sarah looked up at Zak as he looked at her " Can I see you a moment." He asked, his eyes showing the desperation. Sarah nodded and got up with Zak and walked into the kitchen. Dan was holding onto his stuffed toy tightly as he got up to put in his favorite movie.

" What?" Sarah asked in a calm and soothing manner. " Yeah, um…you owe me 200 for the tailor." Zak said in a way that he knew Sarah wouldn't believe him. "Um…what?" Sarah asked clearly confused. " Yeah your tailor charged me 200 for the freaking toy." Sarah looked at me with her mouth agape, then she smiled, " Yeah right." she said smiling sweetly. This got Zak angrier " I am serious! He charged me 200 for the toy!" Zak said his face turning red. " Yeah, well I don't believe it." Sarah said smiling before walking away.

Nala was listening, knowing she could be a witness since she heard the argument and the cursing that proceeded. However, she didn't want to blow her cover. _" I really wish I could tell that girl he is telling the truth."_ However, she decided to stay put, and watch whatever the young boy was watching.

" I still don't believe you Zak!" Sarah shouted while laughing at the same time, and Zak was starting to get really irritated. " Fine. But someday I will prove it to you." Zak said through his clenched teeth, he then noticed Dan who stopped watching his movie and turned to the two of them. Zak calmed down and asked, " What are you watching Dan?" He grinned and said " "The Lion King"  " Dan had paused the video right before the song " I Just Can't Wait To Be King." " Ok, lets watch it then." Zak sat on the recliner and Sarah on the couch. Zak was still upset and wanted his space. Dan began the tape, and the song began; while Nala was watching.

" What the…" she whispered as she realized she was watching her and Simba singing and dancing the song that she was right before she disappeared. " Oh my…" she was in shock. What was going on, why was she on that big screen?

Meanwhile Sarah was humming to the song, while Dan was singing it. Zak liked the movie, but didn't feel like singing since he was still fuming in anger. Just then the song stopped, with Zazu underneath the rhino. Meanwhile Nala and Simba where walking and laughing about going to the elephant graveyard. Just then something happened; something that grabbed all 3 kids attention. All of a sudden Nala glowed and then disappeared. Right in mid-stride, next to Simba.

" _Oh my God, this is when I disappeared!" _Nala thought watching the television intently. " Nala?" Simba asked, this part left the three kids who were watching it confused out of their minds. They had all seen the film previously, and this was NOT how it went. " Nala? Where are you?" Simba started to ask in a frightened tone. This caused Nala to tear up, and she had to use all of her strength to keep herself from leaping at the TV.

" Um..What's going on?" Zak asked confused " is this some special edition of the DVD where Nala disappears?" He saw the other two, mouths agape, shake their heads in confusion. "This is not part of the movie," said Dan, also thoroughly confused " this is different."

Nala couldn't take it, she watched Simba on the television run around calling her name, and eventually he ran back to Pride Rock to Mufasa and tell him what happened. After which Mufasa looked shocked and frightened at the same time. " Alright, we will have a search party," he said before looking back down at Simba " you just keep calling her." Simba nodded and continued to call her name. Mufasa began to tell the other lionesses, including Sarafina who had a look of worry on her face for her daughter. Eventually Simba, who was looking in the meantime, grew exhausted and sat down, his eyes tearing up " Nala…please answer me." Just then Nala couldn't take it anymore.

" This is really wierd." Sarah said. Zak was just as confused, and Dan was holding his Simba stuffed animal closely. Just then a tan blur leaped out of Zak's backpack, drawing everyone's attention from the television to it. " SIIIMMBBAAAAAA!!" Nala shouted as she ran up to the television and began to sob " I'm right here! HERE!" She continued to sob with her paws pressing up against the TV, however it was then that she realized what she had done; she turned around to meet the shocked faces of Zak, Sarah, and Dan. Zak's jaw dropped and his eyes looked like glazed-over diner plates. Sarah dropped the remote she was holding and had her jaw also hanging down. Dan's eyes were wide and his mouth was also agape, and he let his stuffed animal drop to the ground.

Nala blushed a ruby red color as she looked at all three of the kids. She smiled sheepishly, and nervously said " Um…hi."


	5. You're Real?

**You're Real?**

Zak, Sarah, and Dan all kept staring at the cartoon lioness cub for a full minute without saying a word. Nala felt uncomfortable with the silence, so she said " Hey, I'm Nala." Zak's mouth began to quiver, he finally got his voice back after the initial shock and asked " Um…. you're real?" His eyes didn't leave the sight of Nala " you're Nala…and… your REAL?" Zak was as white as snow, however Dan's look of surprise turned into one of jubilation. " OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE REAL!!" Dan shouted in glee causing Zak and Sarah to stare at him in confusion " I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO MEET A REAL CHARACTER FROM THE LION KING!! THIS IS AWESOME!!" Dan jumped up and hugged Nala.

" Um…er…thanks?" Nala said confused by Dan's action of running up to her. Just then Sarah collapsed, unconscious, to the ground due to her shock. Zak stepped up " Um, so you're real?" he asked, still shocked. " Um…yeah." Nala said, blushing at the attention they were all giving her. Zak began to smile " That is so cool!" he walked up to Nala and just then realized where she popped out of " you were in my backpack?" Nala nodded grinning, enjoying the attention Zak was giving her especially. "So, did you hear me argue with the tailor?" Again, Nala nodded smiling. Zak began to grin " Ha-ha!! I have my witness!!" Just then Sarah started to wake up. As she woke, she observed the sight of Dan with Nala, with Zak dancing around saying "I got a witness, Sarah has to give me 200." Sarah kept staring until she finally found the courage to speak, " So you ARE real?" Nala was, understandably, getting tired of the same question over and over. " Yep." She said giving another big grin. " Sarah…. you owe me money!" Zak said, just then… Sarah passed out again. " Wow, she must be really tired." Nala said jokingly. Dan then asked the main question nobody asked yet " How did you get here?"

_East of entering the nearest city_

Johnny and Matthew were driving down the highway in their Ford Explorer, much faster than they should've been. Matthew was driving angrily, meanwhile Johnny was holding onto the door handle for dear life.

" Sir, please stop the car," Johnny pleaded " I can't take it anymore." Matthew wasn't listening; rather he was trying to call the scientists who were searching for Nala all across New York and even into Northern Pennsylvania. He sighed, " We got nothing Johnny-boy." This time, Johnny wasn't listening, because he was puking into a bag due to the fear he had that they were going to crash because of Matthew's reckless driving. " Wow," Matthew said watching his protégé puking his guts out " are you THAT nervous with me driving." Johnny nodded. Matthew sighed and began to drive faster, causing Johnny to vomit more and more. " Well," Matthew said " We are almost at the city right now." Just then, Matthew pulled off of the highway into the city, where they planned to continue the search, and find a place for Johnny to bring a conclusion to his vomiting.

_At Sarah's house_

After telling her story, Nala looked up with her green eyes at Zak and Dan. Sarah began to stir and wake up, causing Zak to go to her and help her up " Please," he begged " for the love of all that is holy and righteous, don't pass out again." Sarah nodded tiredly before standing herself up. "Well, can you help me please?" Nala said looking at Zak.

"Of course Nala." Zak said, just then he remembered the video that was still playing. " Maybe we should watch this to see what's going on." He walked over to the couch, sat down and watched contently. Nala hopped on his lap, just then she asked " Um… how do you see all of this, and how do you know who we all are?" Zak looked at her and said " You are all characters on the movie "The Lion King" which we all just thought was fake and you were just drawings, not real." He looked down, " You are all well known, especially Simba." She looked up and asked "Why Simba specifically?" Zak then went into the concept of how the movie followed Simba mostly. He also told about sequels to the movie. However, he didn't go any further, so he wouldn't give away her future which he knew and she didn't. He didn't want to screw up Nala's universe any more that it was already screwed up.


	6. What Device?

**What device?**

All three kids and Nala were lying together on the floor. Fortunately, Sarah and Dan's parents weren't home that night and Zak told his parents he was spending the night. Nala was curled up next to Zak, while Dan was next to Sarah. It was around 3 in the morning, when Nala started to move in her sleep due to a nightmare. This caused Zak to wake up and take notice of this; he tapped Nala's shoulder to wake her up. Her eyes opened and looked up, her eyes fear filled. " What were you dreaming about?" Zak asked. Nala looked down at her paws," I had a dream that repeated the events that occurred yesterday." She looked up with a tear coming down her face. Zak had taken an instant liking to Nala (after the initial shock) and he felt sorry for her and didn't want to see her cry. " Well it's just a dream," he said trying to comfort her. She nodded, smiled, and lay back down. " Thanks Zak." She said before going back to sleep. That thanks made Zak look down at Nala and smile happily.

Zak looked around, realizing how Sarah was trying to keep her distance from Nala since she was still freaked out by her being real and in her living room. Zak decided that he would talk to her in the morning. He lay back down and went to sleep, still with Nala curled up next to him.

_In the "Lion King" Universe_

Simba was still crying about not knowing where Nala was, and not knowing what to do. He always thought he was brave, but without Nala he felt empty and alone. Simba was walking, until he reached the exact spot where he last saw Nala.

_With Johnny and Matthew_

The two scientists pulled into a driveway after searching for 4 hours straight to no avail. " Well, this is Trenton's house." Matthew said. Just then a man in his 40's came to the door and gestured them inside. The two men hopped out of their truck and walked in (Johnny still a bit wobbly from the ride). "He is going to help us." Matthew said.

_At Sarah and Dan's house_

Zak woke up and stretched, and saw that his first sight was Nala looking down at him giggling. Eventually Zak smiled and said " Good morning…erm why are you laughing?" Nala began giggling harder and just said " You're funny when you sleep." Her green eyes were trying not to cry in laughter. " Plus," she said, " you snore louder than Simba does." This was all she could take before bursting into a loud fit of laughter.

Sarah and Dan wore up. " Oh God Dan…" Sarah said rubbing her head " I had the strangest dream where Nala from the "Lion King" was..." That is when Sarah saw that the laughter was coming from Nala and Zak (who felt like joining in.). Sarah gasped, realizing it wasn't all a dream. Dan, however, went right up to Nala " Good morning Nala." He said. She smiled back at him " 'Morning Dan." Just then there was the sound of a car pulling into the driveway. "Oh crap." Sarah said with a hint of urgency in her voice, turning to Zak, " we have to hide her!" Zak ran to his backpack and opened it " C'mon Nala, hide in here!" She obliged and jumped into the backpack.

Right then, after Zak zipped up his bag (leaving a bit of an opening to allow breathing), Sarah's mom entered. " Hello kids, oh… hello Zak!" She said in a sweet voice. She was a tall, with jet-black hair and hazel eye; she was quite pretty for her age. "What's going on? You have a sleep over?" All three smiled in a sheepish way, which showed that they were hiding something. " Alright, what are you hiding?" She asked in a mixture of a serious and a humorous tone. Nala was trying his best to keep in Zak's bag. " You didn't bring home an animal did you?" She asked accusingly now; completely serious. Sarah laughed and said " No! Nothing at all likes that!" Even though she actually got it right on the money. " Alright then, you guys have fun!" She said in a more cheery voice and walked away. " Well, we better go get breakfast," Sarah said " how about McDonald's?" " What's McDonald's?" Nala asked popping her head out of her backpack.

" A fast-food joint." Dan said, " I want to go!" "Alright let's go," Zak said " but Nala can you stay in the bag for a while?" Nala nodded, so they went off, Nala in Zak's backpack.

_At Trenton's House_

" Beer?" Trenton offered, Matthew accepted and so did Johnny. " Well, what is this device you came here to discuss with me?" "Well, there is a machine that…well," unsure if he would believe it, Matthew took a swig of beer and continued " can bring cartoons to life." There was silence, right before Trenton started to laugh vigorously, until he saw how serious they were. "Alright, sure…go on." He said, still a bit skeptical.

" Well we open an invisible portal in that world, so the character can come through it and enter our world." Trenton looked up " Can come? Or forced to come?" This left both scientists silent. Trenton had gotten his answer.

" Is there any issues, with the machine?" Trenton asked. " Well, once the portal is open, for a given amount of time the portal reappears involuntarily multiple times, so another character could come through, uninvited, near the last thing to go through the portal." Matthew said as he looked up at Trenton " We sent a Lion King character here and she disappeared, we need help finding her." " She ran off?" Trenton said, both scientists nodded. " We both scared her due to her not knowing where she was. We also needed to run tests on her." Johnny interrupted Matthew just then " non-lethal tests, but we wanted to show her to the world for…well" "Profit?" Trenton said. At this Trenton grinned " I LIKE profit." Matthew and Johnny both smiled and looked at Trenton " so will your boys look for her?" He nodded

" Is "The Lion King" character Nala?" they nodded, Trenton began to dial a number, reaching his "boys". "oh…and here is a tracking device." Matthew said, handing a small device that looked like a GPS system, " the faster it beeps, the closer you are." Matthew said to a smiling at Trenton who went to hook up the device to his truck. " So, another character can come through?" Matthew nodded and said " Yeah." Johnny shrugged at this " Well," he said " more cash for us!" Matthew looked back and knew what he was getting at and smiled " Oh, we will be DROWNING in cash!" They both smiled at their devious plan, at the expense of the other universe.

_In " The Lion King" Universe_

Simba had almost given up, and decided to check the place he last saw her one last time before calling it quits for good. He reached the spot where he last saw her. He didn't find her, and lost all hope. " She's gone…she's really gone." Simba began to quietly sob, when all of a sudden he began to glow, and he noticed this too. " What the…?" just then Simba disappeared, through the portal which just happened to open again.

_Outside McDonalds_

" _What just happened?"_ Simba though confused, _" This isn't the Pridelands." _Just the there was a loud "BEEEEEEEEEEP!!" Simba heard this and turned to see a Toyota heading right at him. He screamed and ran, dodging multiple cars, off the street, while listening to the sounds of expletives and " What the hell was that!?" coming from the drivers. Simba saw how different this place was, not just with what was around him, but how different he looked compared to it all (since he was still a cartoon character). " I need to hide somewhere." He said to himself before entering the nearest place, the back entrance to the McDonald's that Zak, Sarah, Dan and Nala were currently entering through the front.

-Alright, now things start to get a bit more interesting. Especially with the addition of Simba and Trenton.


	7. And Then There were two

Finally there is some action coming into the story; I needed to make some excitement happen.

And Then There Were Two

_Inside the McDonald's_

" Mmmmmmm… this smells soooo good!" Nala said from the backpack upon entering the fast food joint. " Yeah…but it is extremely fattening." Zak warned. Nala didn't care, since she burned off a lot of energy the day before running from the scientists. Zak and Sarah went to order the food, while Dan stayed with Nala (who was still keeping a low profile inside the bag). " This is cool isn't it Sarah?" Zak said, but Sarah was silent, still uneasy of an actual cartoon character in her life. " You should enjoy it," Zak said to her " for Goodness sake you don't adapt to change well do you?" She looked at him and shook her head slowly, Zak sighed. " Well, at least trust her, you've seen her all of the time in the movie and you know she means no harm." Zak then went up to order the food, leaving Sarah feeling guilty and thinking to herself _" He's right, it is cool. I am just so untrusting."_

_Inside the McDonald's kitchen_

" Wow! This place smells so good!" Simba whispered as he passed the deep fryers and grills after entering the McDonalds through the back door. He hid underneath a counter, where an employee was putting together a breakfast burrito. Simba wanted to try some, but didn't want to risk being seen, so he waited until the right moment. " Raul get over here!" shouted the manager from the back, the man at the counter stopped what he was doing and went. Simba used this opportunity, he leaped up and grabbed the breakfast burrito and devoured it, hearing the manager say

"Don't leave the back door open, you don't know what could sneak in here!" Raul obliged, shut the door, and walked back to the counter, Simba leaped down back under the counter, and Raul looked down clearly confused. " Vince…where is the burrito I was making?" he asked looking around. The other employee, Vince, shrugged; oblivious to any movement from under the counter. Raul shrugged too and decided to make another one. _" Wow that was awesome!" _thought Simba, now realizing one just wasn't enough since he liked it so much waited for his next opportunity to steal more greasy food food.

_Meanwhile, at the table with the kids and Nala_

Nala was eating her food, enjoying it quite well; so much that she kept swiping food from the nearest to her, Zak. She was skilled for doing this, fro remaining INSIDE the bag. Zak gave up on trying to stop her and decided to give her his leftovers. Nala stopped eating and looked up. Sarah noticed this and asked, " What's up?" Nala's eyes opened, "I think I sense Simba nearby!" she whispered in an urgent tone. Zak looked at her, thinking that she just was missing him so much she thought she sensed him. Just then, from the kitchen, he heard " WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!"

_Outside the restaurant_

A black GMC Yukon pulled up, inside was Trenton, and two of his though guys; Mark, who was relatively overweight and had short brown hair. and Reuben who was quite muscular and had black hair and was the smarter of the two. " She is in there." Trenton said holding up a tracking device, " Let's go." Leaving the truck, however Mark, the "stupid" one forgot to shut the front passenger's seat of the Yukon. This would come back to haunt them dearly.

_Inside the restaurant_

" What is going on?" Dan asked confused. Just then a gold, cartoon lion cub jumped the order counter and landed on the floor, skidding under their table. ' Simba!" Nala said excitedly, Simba looked up to see Nala poking her head out of Zak's bag. " Nala!" they smiled at each other happily. Just then Raul, the manager, and Vince started to run after Simba, but stopped at the sight of Nala and realizing whom there cartoon characters were. " Holy sh#t." Sarah said shocked. Dan was gleaming, and Zak sighed in annoyance "So much for our cover."

Just then 3 men in black suits, who were Mark, Reuben and Trenton, entered the restaurant with tranquilizer guns and smoke bombs. They threw the bombs and the smoke filled the restaurant. "Get on the ground!" Zak shouted while the men shot their tranquilizer gun wildly into the smoked room. Through the smoke, the 3 kids, Nala and now Simba ducked in cover. They saw Raul jump over the counter for shelter and make it, the manager collapse with a dart in his neck, and Vince get shot in the leg and collapse and all customers either ducked or were hit by the darts. " Run!" Zak shouted as they all began to run as best they could through the blinding smoke. Nala jumped into Zak's arms and Simba into Dan's. They ran, however Trenton saw this, " Reuben, Mark GET THEM!!" The two men ran after them.

They chased them into the kitchen, Mark grabbed Zak by the ankles, " Nala run!" He shouted, realizing they were after her, he also heard " there is another lion sir!" come from Reuben. Trenton shouted "GET THEM BOTH!!" Zak kicked Mark in the face causing him to let go, and then gave him one huge, left-footed kick like he would in soccer (he is a lefty) knocking him out. Zak smiled at him smugly saying, " How do ya like me now b#tch!" Then Zak got up and ran ran, only to see Reuben cornering Sarah, Dan and Simba. " Come here kitty kitty kitty!" Just before he could shoot all three with the tranquilizer gun, Nala, who just caught up, jumped off the ground and bit Reuben's arm causing him to drop the gun. Then, Raul, who came out of hiding, smashed Reuben across the face with a frying pan. Reuben fell, unconscious, and Raul looked up at the 5 of them. " You alright?" They nodded; he walked up and asked " Simba and Nala right?" Both cartoon lions nodded and Raul smiled and pulled keys out if his pocket and gave them to Zak, " This key is to get out through the back door." Zak nodded " Thanks," he said. Just then, a dart hit Raul in the back, and he collapsed. Trenton came out of the smoke and fired his gun. He hit nothing, but eventually caught up to and grabbed Zak before he could escape, after Zak tossed the keys to Sarah. Trenton snarled, "You're not going anywhere punk!"

What happened next was due to Zak's fright and knowledge to act fast. He got his fist loose and punched Trenton so hard, he fell and the front of his face fell on the stove, which was still on. He screamed and collapsed in pain giving Zak the chance to escape through the still open back door to join the others. However, Zak saw the Yukon's door open and heard a beeping noise. " Is that beeping how they found us?" he grabbed a nearby stick that was very large and thick and headed over to the truck to check it out. " What are you doing?" Sarah asked urgently after stopping her bike. Zak turned to the truck and simply said, " I have to take care of something." During this, there was the sound of smashing and glass breaking; the others were not close enough to see what was happening though. Afterwards Zak caught up with the others on his bike, and they all pedaled away.

Trenton got up and looked at his reflection in a nearby mirror, his face was red and already peeling. He screamed in a mixture of pain and anger. " I'M GOING TO MURDER THAT KID!"


	8. Questions about the Future

**Future**

_With the kids, Simba and Nala_

The kids continued pedaling as fast as they could, only stopping when Zak went up to the Yukon to "take care of something" after hearing a beeping noise coming from the truck. After finishing with that, they continued until they wound up where they were at the moment. " How did those people find us?" Sarah asked gasping for breath. Zak turned around, " There must be an energy that is given off by them that they can track with a device, which I found in the GMC." Sarah was nodding in agreement, before looking down at Simba asking, " How did you get here anyway?" Simba looked up and said " I was looking for Nala in the same place I last saw her, I glowed and next thing I knew I was here." This all raised a good deal of questions, however Dan was more transfixed on the fact that his favorite cartoon character was right in front of him. He was grinning, " you're real; you're actually Simba and you're real!" he said with a kind of elation in his voice, Simba grinned and said in a pompous manner, " Yep I'm Simba!" . Zak was trying his best not to laugh; he always thought Simba, as a cub, was hilarious in the way that he had such a gigantic ego, and knew he must've been getting a kick out of Dan giving him so much attention.

Simba was still smiling… until he realized that he didn't know where he was. "Where am I anyway?" They began to explain where he was when they finally arrived at Zak's front door (they went there because it was closer to McDonalds; thus more convenient), and they entered; happy to escape Trenton and his goons. " Hey, if they can track them, shouldn't we keep moving?" Sarah asked, Zak thought about it then decided "We will keep our eyes open in case any black Yukon that pulls up to my house," Zak said "but trust me, I took care of the tracking device, as well as some other things." Zak smiled menacingly, Dan looked at Zak, taking his eyes off Simba for the first time in 3 minutes, " What did you do?" Zak just smiled at Dan evilly.

_Outside of the McDonald's; at the Yukon_

"WHAT THE HELL DID THEY DO TO MY TRUCK!?" screamed Trenton, who just finished putting ointment on his face wounds. The truck's instruments and devices, as well as the radio and windshield (adding insult to injury) were all smashed up by the large stick Zak found right after leaving the kitchen He decided that he would blame Zak for his car as well, since he already was so mad at him for what he did to his face. " THAT SON OF A B#TCH!!" he shouted in anger.

_Meanwhile, at Zak's house_

Since Zak's parents weren't going to be home for the rest of the night due to a "romantic night out" away from Zak, they had no trouble with Nala and Simba. However, they decided to show Simba why they knew his name; by playing the movie (or what remained of the movie since it stopped suddenly after Simba disappeared). Nala already saw it, but she was still amazed by the whole concept of people watching what she does. However, Simba was in complete shock and awe over what he was watching.

Then, after the part of the movie that remained normal was over Zak stopped the tape, Simba looked up at Zak after he ejected the VHS (he didn't own the DVD yet). " So, people know me in this world?" Zak nodded, and then Simba smiled and in a pompous manner said " I think I am going to like it here!" Zak sighed, and Simba laughed knowing he annoyed Zak by saying that. However this laughing stopped after Nala asked the next question, " So you know our future; don't you?" Zak, who was in the middle of drinking root beer gagged and looked at Nala. Simba looked up and said " Yeah Zak…what lies ahead for us?"

Zak was frozen for a minute, then said, " Will you two excuse me a minute?" With that, Zak strode over to Sarah and said in an urgent manner "Meet me in the kitchen, NOW." He said through clenched teeth. With that Sarah followed Zak to the kitchen.

They began to converse about what to do, while Dan let Simba and Nala listen to his iPod nano, which had " I Just Can't Wait to Be King" on it. Simba and Nala both smiled and blushed crimson upon hearing themselves sing.

" What do we do? They're waiting for answers." Zak said in a very intense manner. Sarah sighed, " Should we tell them about how Scar murders Simba's dad?" Sarah asked. Zak initially wanted to, but was afraid that doing would screw up their universe even more. _"I wonder what is going on in their universe?"_

_Pridelands_

Mufasa was searching frantically for Simba, since he hadn't seen him since he went off to look for Nala. Sarabi and Sarafina were also looking frantically for their children. " Simba! Nala!" Mufasa shouted with desperation in his voice.

Meanwhile, in Scar's cave, Scar realized that this turn of events could mean that his position of being king was closer than it was previously. " That's it, with Simba missing I can get rid of Mufasa and be the King!" He laughed menacingly into the night.

_Our Universe, Matthew and Johnny's room at a hotel_

" You need more tracking devices!" Matthew practically shouted, " Do you realize how hard it is to make them? Did you even TRY to capture them?" Just then there was an outburst over the phone from Trenton, leaving Matthew saying " What do you mean burn…your FACE!?...THE WHOLE FACE...all right I apologize for questioning you, I will talk to you later. Bye." Matthew hung up and sighed, walking up to Johnny has sighed, saying, "Another character got through, this time it was Simba." Johnny looked up, and said, "Well if he got through…who else can?" Matthew sighed, "Anything in that universe that gets close enough to the portal when it opens will wind up right near where the other beings from that world are currently." Johnny shook his head, " Wow, could this day get any worse!?" Matthew heard the phone ring and answered it, Johnny then heard "WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY FORD'S BEEN TOWED!" Johnny sighed and thought _"This day just did get worse for Matthew_._" _Johnny didn't think it was bad for him, because no car for Matthew meant for a while, Johnny wouldn't throw up due to Matthew's reckless driving.

_At Zak's house_

Zak was tired and was still unsure whether he should tell Nala and Simba their futures. Sarah and Dan left for the night. Simba and Nala stayed with Zak (making Dan upset since he wanted top hang out more with Simba). Zak slipped into his bed and turned on the television. Nala and Simba were lying down next to him, sleeping. Zak smiled and thought, _"Well, my life isn't so boring anymore."_

_In town_

Trenton had entered a mythological store to buy something that would help him get revenge on the child who damaged his face and help him capture those sniveling lions. There was an old man at the counter smiling at him " Can I help you sir?" Trenton smiled back and said simply " I have a revenge related matter, may I have something that gives me extra life so if I die I can come back to hunt down the punk who did this to my face and find my game (meaning Nala and Simba)?" The old store clerk nodded and handed a bottle to Trenton, saying " This should do it; it doesn't ware off either." Trenton thanked the man and was about to leave when the man said " But be careful though, it is for revenge right?" Trenton nodded, the man looked at him seriously and said, " you might be cursed to live the way the one or ones you are hunting live. But you will have another shot at your revenge." Trenton decided to take that risk and opened the bottle.

" To revenge!" he shouted into the night in triumph before chugging the contents; which tasted like grape soda. The older man just shook his head, saying, " Revenge makes people do stupid things; poor fool."


	9. Revenge is a Strange Thing

**Revenge is a Strange Thing**

" You guys ready?" Zak asked. Nala, Sarah and Simba nodded. Meanwhile, Dan was acting as bait for the bully who ripped up his Simba toy. After Simba heard this, he wanted to punk the bully for defacing a replica of him. " Ha-ha this is going to be awesome!" said Simba before getting into a backpack, which was handed to Dan who was smiling. Just then the bully, named Roger, walked up to the tree that Dan was at. Zak, Sarah and Nala waited behind a tree with a video camera with a rolling tape (which only they would watch). Then, Roger came up with a very smug smile, he was relatively tall and fat, and he had a buzz cut.

" Hey twerp," he said smiling "I heard you got your stupid stuffed animal fixed." Dan nodded slowly to make it seem he was scared, even though he was just trying to hold back laughter. "Is it in the bag?" he asked, putting on a fake smile to seem friendly. Dan nodded, " Well," he said " I don't think I should do anything to it." He then turned to walk away, but then turned back around looking evil, "but I will anyway." Just then Simba poked his head out of the backpack, "You shouldn't be mean to Dan you jerk, unless you want to mess with me." Simba made some snarling noises to sound more intimidating. Roger screamed and headed to the hills in horror and shock. This left the three kids and two lions laughing hysterically, and even tearing up due to laughter. " Oh my god that was great!" Dan exclaimed, Simba turned grinning "That's what that jerk gets by messing with my friend!" Simba said smiling, Nala came up and said, " You are so brave." This made Simba blush; then Zak looked at his cell phone-clock," Oh God I have to get my money back from that tailor; his store just opened, see ya'll." Zak began to run off, but then he heard " Zak wait!" he turned to see Simba coming at him, "Hey dude what's up?" He caught up panting, looked up "can I hang out with you? Nala and Sarah are going to do girly stuff for the day." Simba stuck out his tongue in disgust while saying this. Zak looked back at Sarah and Nala who were going in the direction of the shopping plaza, dragging Dan along (whom was steaming since he got bored whenever he went shopping, which Zak understood; being the same way). Zak looked down letting out a snicker, " Yeah man, I don't blame you, I hate shopping." Zak began to walk, with Simba in stride next to him;

"Zak, can you buy me a stuffed animal of… um" Zak thought he was going to say himself, but instead he said "Nala". Zak stopped, looked down, and said " Sure…I'm not sure as to what place would sell it, but let's see." Simba smiled and both of them headed off to the tailors'. Zak now realized how much Simba liked Nala, which was even more so than he seemed to in the movie.

_At the clothing outlet_

" Oh, Nala how does this look on me?" Sarah said coming out of a changing room with some torn-up jeans on. " They look good, but aren't they damaged?" Nala said, popping her head out of the backpack, looking at the tears in her jeans. Sarah laughed "No that's just how the jeans are made." She looked over to her brother " how does this look Dan?" Dan meanwhile was half-asleep due to boredom.

" Why couldn't I go with Zak and Simba?" he said in-between yawning, " shopping for clothes is sooooooo boring!" Sarah laughed and said " Well, I want to keep an eye on you since I don't trust Zak." " Especially with Simba," Nala said smiling " do you realize how much trouble they would get into together?" Sarah, however, thought, _"The truth is it isn't specific with Zak, it is just because I don't trust anyone." _She still even had doubts with Nala; which made her feel bad. She knew how Nala was nice and meant well, but as Zak earlier said _" I just don't adapt to change well." _She sighed and sat down; Nala saw her and knew that she wasn't trusting. However, she wanted to be Sarah's friend, as she was with Zak (whom she had a bit of a crush on) and Dan. Sarah sighed as well and got back to concentrating on clothes.

_On the highway_

" Sir, are you sure you should be driving with an injury like yours?" Mark asked confused. Trenton didn't listen; he just wanted to get revenge on the child who ruined his face. They had just received a new tracker, which Reuben was using, even though it was much less efficient. " I GOT A SIGNAL ON HERE!" Reuben shouted, " Turn left at the next light, and there is a bleep going down the street." Trenton smiled, and reached back to pull out a revolver. " Sir, I thought we were going to use tranquilizer guns." Mark said confused, Trenton looked up, smiled and said " On the lions, girl and little boy; this is a gift for the son of a whore who ruined my face." He then turned left, and saw Zak walking with Simba alongside him. " Let's do this!" he shouted before flooring the truck.

_Simba and Zak's point of view_

Zak was walking with Simba, telling stories about funny things he did though his life. However, he heard the screeching of tires behind them. He turned to see a familiar Yukon coming at him, fast. " OH SH#T! SIMBA RUN!!" he said. Simba looked back and recognized the truck as well. He began to run, along with Zak down the road. While running, Zak heard the sound of gunfire and watched the window of a nearby shop shatter, as well as the front of an oncoming Buick get several bullet holes in it, before turning to the side of the road and stop so the driver could duck in cover. Zak and Simba ducked in cover as well as the truck drove past. " Those things sound different then those things they used last time!" Simba shouted in fear, Zak was scared.

"_Oh my god! Those are actual bullets!"_ Zak thought in shock. He began to stand up, and saw the Yukon (which was driving so fast it passed them) spin around and start coming back their way. " Oh no! Simba get up!" Zak began to help him up and they both ran into a nearby alley, listening to the familiar sound of gunfire and laughter coming from the truck. They started to run down the alley, hearing the truck pursue them while it smashed into trash cans and gunfire continued to ring from the truck. " COME BACK HERE YOU PUNK! FIRST MY FACE, THEN MY CAR, YOU'RE DEAD!!" he heard, realizing the man shooting at him was the man who burned his face after Zak punched him. Finally, Zak and Simba ran out of the alley and crossed the street successfully. The Yukon tried to follow them, however a car was coming up the street at the same time as they tried to cross the street. Then, it happened, the car crashed into the side of the Yukon at high speed (like the _"No Country For Old Men" _car crash at the end). The Yukon and the car were smoking horribly and highly damaged. Mark was knocked out, and Reuben's head and nose were bleeding. Trenton climbed out of the car, with his gun and a bad limp due to a bad laceration on his leg.

" I am going to kill you!" He began taking shots from his gun in the direction of Zak and Simba; who were on their way to get Sarah, Nala and Dan. When he ran out of bullets, he pulled out a MAC-11, and shot it a few times. At that moment a Chevrolet Station wagon came his way. Trenton smiled and shot several times into the car, killing the driver. He then opened the door, pulled out the man's body, and climbed in himself. He threw the car into reverse and spun around to chase Zak and Simba.

Meanwhile Zak and Simba reached the shopping district out of breath. " You alright man?" Zak asked Simba who looked up, with the rare sight of fear in his eyes. He nodded slowly, and Zak ran into the store to get the others. " We need to leave now guys!" he said to the three of his friends when he found them in the check-out line. " Why?" all three of them asked. Just then, there was the sound of a car's brakes screeching to a halt. The driver got out and fired multiple times into the store, breaking the window. He also hit a man in the leg, and a woman in the shoulder. However, they fell down, but were fine. Zak and the others ducked; " I said this before and I'll say it again. RUN!!" Zak shouted, and they all obliged. They ran to the back of the store, however Nala was slower because she was scared and wasn't thinking straight. Trenton grabbed her and picked her up. She screamed, but Trenton just smiled and said "I am going to kill your little human friend and his friends!" He said grinning, Nala began to cry in fear; she wasn't this scared since she was in the lab.

Zak and Simba noticed she was gone, " NALA!" They both ran back to her, leaving Dan and Sarah to try to call them back. Zak snuck up to (by coming from behind, around clothing racks), and then jumped up onto Trenton from behind. He clawed at his eyes, as he screamed in pain. Meanwhile, Simba went to help Nala, whom Trenton let go of after Zak leapt on him, " Nala, are you alright?" Simba asked. She nodded, obviously very happy to see him.

Zak began to punch Trenton multiple times, until he threw him off of him. Trenton was rubbing his eyes which were red due to Zak's clawing " You're dead!" Just then he shot a few more times at the area where Zak crawled away. The sprinklers began to go off after Zak pulled one of the fire alarms to cause confusion with Trenton. Zak then began to run, but not before spilling an entire water onto the ground. Zak was cornered , and Trenton came up to him, smiling and thinking he was about to get his revenge and was about to shoot when he slipped in the spilled water and shot a light above him multiple times, which then fell (wires and all) and caused electric current to go through the water that Trenton was laying in. There was the crackling sound of electricity and screaming. Then, there was silence. Zak looked, and saw that Trenton was electrocuted and lay there limp and lifeless. Zak got up and ran out the way his friends want sobbing after seeing a man get shocked to death by electricity. He eventually caught up with the others to tell them what happened.

_-Yes this chapter was a bit violent compare to the others, but at least it's exciting (at least I think so). Please review, thanks._


	10. Future Revealed

**The Future Revealed**

_At the car impound_

Johnny was flipping a coin in boredom, because Matthew was letting the impound owner have it for taking his car. They just got word that Trenton was dead, and Mark was in the hospital with a mild concussion. Reuben, "only" with broken nose, was able to call Johnny. They said they would be released in a few hours. Johnny sighed and looked out across the lot of cars that surrounded him, realizing without any tracking device, they were pretty much screwed. He prayed for some help.

_In Sarah's room_

" Well, that was interesting." Sarah said sarcastically. Zak was nursing a bruised arm he got after Trenton threw him to the ground. Nala turned out to be all right, minus the fright, and she was just so scared she lost track of where she was going. Zak was still shaking upon the sight of a man dying. He looked at Sarah, still wondering if they should tell them the future, after all their experiences these past days had to be traumatic enough on them.

Zak looked over at Nala, who looked like she was upset. Since Simba, was with Dan to keep lookout for any other people who may be coming for them, Zak decided to walk over to Nala who was watching television. Zak sat down next to her, looked down and said, "What's up Nala?" Nala looked up, with sad eyes and said, in a hushed voice " Why did he do it?" Zak was confused as to what she meant. He looked down at her and said," Why did who do what?" She looked up with a tear in her eye " Scar…he…kills Mufasa in our future." Zak sat there with his eyes wide looking down at Nala, who looked back up, with tears in her eyes "doesn't he? Sarah told me." Zak's face of shock turned to one of anger, " SARAH I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" he walked up to her " ARE YOU CRAZY!?" . She looked at Zak and said, " Why…I think the future should be altered. For the better." Zak sighed and solemnly agreed, _"Their universe is screwed up so much already, I guess it is our duty to warn them of the future; besides if you can stop an innocent life from being taken, wouldn't almost anyone do it." _He thought, besides he liked Nala too much now to deny that fact.

He walked over to Nala, sat down and put his arm around her while she was sobbing. Nala looked up and nuzzled against Zak, which actually made them both feel better. "Let's tell Simba." Zak said, Nala looked up and nodded in agreement. Zak smiled and they went off to tell Simba, Zak thinking, _"Well…this should be interesting."_

_With Johnny and Matthew_

"Are you sure you can do this?" Johnny asked nervously, while Matthew began to tamper with the wires in his truck to hotwire it. Unfortunately, Matthew was learning as he went along. " This may take a while Johnny, why don't you go play with our new tracking device?" Johnny obliged, still thinking they should get out of there. However, before leaving he asked, " So how much can come through the portal sir?" Matthew looked up from whatever he was doing to the truck and said, " Anything can come through, ANYTHING. With no limit on the quantity." He added right before the truck turned on.

_At Sarah's house_

Zak and Sarah were telling Simba what they knew, and Nala was still crying. She, though, was still watching television because she didn't want Simba see her cry. When Zak was finished, Simba looked serious, smiled, and said " Yeah right." Zak looked at him shocked " you're lying to me Zak, my dad and Uncle Scar are brothers." Zak looked at him " So?" he asked " because they're brothers, you don't think Scar wouldn't kill your dad out of jealousy?" Simba simply nodded. Zak looked at Sarah, who sighed and went to the computer to type in spoilers for the movie (since the internet spoilers hadn't changed), and pulled up a screen that had the section of the movie Simba didn't get to see.

Simba read it, contently, and Zak watched nervously. Simba's smile fell, his face had a look of shock on it. " No…no" he tried to deny it, but he couldn't "wh…why?" Simba looked up at Zak and Sarah, with tears in his eyes. Zak sighed, looked at Simba and said " Now you know a good deal of your future."

Simba got up and simply said, " Excuse me guys." He walked out of the room crying while exiting. Zak sighed, looked down and then up at Sarah. She looked back sadly, and said in a fake-confident tone " Well, now he has the chance to stop it from happening."

_With Matthew and Johnny_

The duo had successfully done both things they wanted. Matthew got the car working and drove off with Johnny; who himself made a new tracker fully functional. " Sir, what do we track on them?" Johnny asked curiously; Matthew looked back and said, " What they picked up on the way here through the portal." Johnny nodded, now realizing how the tracker actually found the lion duo. "We are going to meet Trenton's two henchmen in our hotel room." Matthew said prior to pulling into the hotel parking lot; to the sight of Reuben and Mark waiting for them; having just left the hospital. " They are our last resort."

_At Sarah's house_

Zak was worried about Simba; he hasn't come out of the closet he entered for an hour. Nala was with Zak (having cried so much she ran out of tears) and wanted to talk to Simba. Eventually, Zak agreed that she should talk to him. He knocked on the door to Sarah's closet. " Yo dude, Nala want to talk to you." The door slowly opened to a sight Zak had seen very little of; Simba had tears streaming down his face, " What?" he asked through his sobs. Zak looked down as Nala went over to him. Zak sighed and looked out of the window. He walked into Sarah's room and sat thereon the floor for a while until he heard an "ahem!" from behind him. He turned around and saw Simba looking up at him and he said. " Thanks for telling me, I know how difficult it must've been." Zak simply said, " Actually, Sarah is the one you should thank, she is the one who ultimately decided to tell." Simba looked at Sarah, who looked back and Simba said " Thank you Sarah." She smiled and nodded comfortingly.

Zak decided to go home, and then he heard a voice " ZAK WAIT!!" he turned to see Simba run up to him. " Simba, you all right?" she nodded and smiled at him. " You mind if I stay at your house tonight?" Zak was confused, but he looked down at him and asked " Of course, but why?" Simba looked back at Sarah's house " Sarah wants to hang out with Nala, and vice-versa. Sarah suggest that I should stay at your house so we remain split up in case those jerks come back for us." Zak smiled, and nodded. Simba walked up to and grinned at Zak, " You have anything good to eat at our home?" Zak smiled and nodded. It was then that he realized that Sarah was becoming more trusting of Nala and friendlier with her.

Zak got on his bike and Simba jumped into his backpack. " We have to save my dad," he whispered from inside Zak's backpack. Zak didn't say anything, but silently agreed. They needed to do something to save Mufasa, but first; Nala and Simba needed to get home.

_Inside of the Hotel Room with Johnny, Matthew, Reuben and Mark_

" Royal flush sucka!" Shouted Reuben, smacking his card to the table. He had just beaten Matthew, Johnny and Mark in a game of poker. Matthew stood up and walked out of the room, feeling threatened by Reuben's intellect, _"He makes me look bad!" _Matthew thought angrily, wanting Reuben to leave the group since he felt as though Reuben was threatening his position as leader. He sighed and just decided to keep an eye on him. However, back in the room Reuben thought _" Me and Mark are going to have all of the money for ourselves, as soon as we capture Nala and Simba and dispose of the spares (meaning Zak and his friends)." _He laughed in his head after thinking this and stroked his revolver from under the table. Little did he know, Matthew was concerned and nervous about Reuben's company. The only two who didn't think any of this was stupid Mark and young and naïve Johnny. Just then, Matthew entered the room staring at Reuben, who stared back. They then pulled out their weapons. "YOU TRAITOR!" Matthew shouted. Reuben just smiled at this and looked at Johnny and Mark who ducked under the table in fear. " No Matthew, I am only a traitor to you and Johnny, Mark and I are still partners, right?" Mark nodded slowly; still unsure about what was going on. "Johnny come over here." Matthew said through gritted teeth. Johnny also obliged. " Well, what are we going to do sir?" Mark asked Reuben; calling him "sir" since he was always second in command with Trenton. "We are going to have a little competition versus each other." Reuben said " Us versus them!" Mark nodded and Matthew nodded as well. " Fine, we will find them first though!" He looked at them smiling " We have all of the technology!"

Reuben just smiled and held up a device, the same tracking device that Zak broke earlier. " I fixed it morons." He then pulled out a dart gun and fired it at Matthew and Johnny, rendering them unconscious. " C'mon Mark we got a head start!" As he left, Mark was still thoroughly confused, but obliged loyally.

_The Pridelands_

"_That dumb kid killed me_!" thought a life form that had just appeared in the universe._ " Where am I though?" _The life form remembered that before chasing the child, he went to a place to acquire a formula to have an extra life if needed. " Well, there was no risk apparently; frikin' pothead store clerk." Just then he reached forward with his arm and felt water, he was very thirsty so he pulled himself up to drink from the water. He lapped the water, and looked down at the reflection. "What the heck?" he didn't see his old, burned face; instead he saw an adult male lion with a grey mane and black, cold eyes (picture a more muscular Scar with a grey mane and pitch black eyes). " I'm a lion…a cartoon lion!?" the lion said confusedly, just then he smiled "I can still get revenge!" he laughed, but then thought." I should change me name, since I am really no longer Trenton…but I like my name too much so I will keep it." He laughed menacingly, and looked out and saw he was near the elephant graveyard, smiled and said " I thin I will make a bargain with Scar and the hyenas!"


	11. What's Halloween?

_- Alright, in this chapter Simba will be watching my favorite movie. Read to see what it is._

**Halloween?**

_Sunday, at Zak's house_

Zak was watching television, not noticing Simba sneaking up behind him; ready to pounce. _"Alright, I just have to tie this just right!" _He thought, and then he pounced on Zak, making him scream and drop his soda al over him and the couch. Simba laughed hysterically and Zak shot him a glare, while soda dripped off of his chin onto his Giants shirt. " That was hilarious!" he laughed, Zak got up and walked out of the room in a huff. Simba stopped laughing and looked worryingly at where Zak left. "Zak? I was just joking." He said, now worried she put a crack in their friendship; he walked over to where Zak went to find him. " I'm sorry Zak." He said sadly, then "BOO!!" Zak jumped out and frightened Simba, leaving Zak laughing very hard. " I got you back, so we're even." Simba's look of shock turned into one of relief. he just smiled at him.

Zak then realized that Halloween was approaching, and he had some friends coming over, besides Sarah and Dan, for it and he didn't tell Simba about it. " Simba, I need to talk to you about something." Simba looked up worrying, "Why" he said. Zak smiled and said, " It's just about Halloween." Simba tilted his head "What's Halloween?"

_Lion King Universe, with Trenton_

Inside of the Elephant Graveyard, Shenzi Banzai and Ed were sitting around a dead Zebra carcass going at it as if they hadn't eaten in weeks. Trenton watched as they pounded down the Zebra. "Yo man Scar says that Simba disappeared the other day, so he is the new successor to the position of king." Banzai said through a mouthful of meat. Shenzi grinned back at him " Which means all that is left to do is to eliminate Mufasa, and we will be all set!" They all laughed, Trenton was watching this, smiling; since he knew how to persuade them into helping him find the portal back to his world. He smiled evilly and stepped out into the light (or as light as the Elephant Graveyard gets) and cleared his throat. All three hyenas looked at Trenton, confused at first; then in a threatening way they growled.

"Who are you?" Shenzi asked, growling menacingly at Trenton, who simply smiled and said " I have a proposition for you." They all looked at each other confused (Ed even looked even more confused than hew normally did; which is saying something) "What proposition?" Banzai asked with some interest in his voice. " Yeah we're listening, right Ed." Shenzi asked, and all the other hyena did was look stupidly and laughed. Trenton looked at this hyena confused, then at the others asking, "What, is he stupid like this all of the time?" The other two nodded " His mother dropped him on his head when he was little." Banzai said, shaking his head in shame. " Well, my proposition is for you hyenas and Scar to help me back to another universe in order to get revenge on a teenager and his lion pals who did this to me." Banzai looked at him " What lions?" Trenton just smiled and said, "That is part of your reward for helping me, including being in control of my old world; the lions are Simba and Nala."

They stood there, mouths open in shock, and then Shenzi said, " I think you should talk to Scar, he's over there." Trenton smiled and walked with them, with Ed laughing; which made Trenton think _" Man, this will be easy; especially with these dumb hyenas on my side…and the extremely stupid one who just laughs."_

_At Sarah's house; the next day_

" Sweet, I killed another enemy soldier!" Dan shouted, while playing "Call of Duty 4" on his play station 2. Nala and Sarah were watching Gossip Girls in the other room (which Dan called "gay"). Nala felt like she was finally getting through to Sarah and making her trust her, Sarah was finally happier and comfortable being around Nala. They enjoyed their time together. Sarah thinking _" I wonder what Zak's doing right now with Simba."_

_At Zak's house_

" …Introduce a little anarchy, upset the established order and everything becomes chaos." came from Zak's computer while Simba was watching "The Dark Knight"; and enjoying it, especially the Joker. Zak just told him what Halloween was the day prior, and he thought it sounded awesome. Since halloween was the next day; Zak told Simba that if he wanted to dress up; he would run to the store and pick up whatever was left over. Zak was watching "Scrubs" on television when his cell phone's Linkin Park ring tone began to play. He picked it up to the voice of one of his friends " Hey Ryan wassup?" He said to his good friend Ryan. Ryan was also 15, but was much taller than Zak and had long, messy hair (Zak had shorter hair), and he was a star baseball player. "Yeah…you want to come over to watch the football game?" Zak said, thinking of what he would do with Simba since he didn't tell anyone but Sarah and Dan about him. " Um…sure, see ya." He presses the off button to hang up, and walked back upstairs to his room; he went into his closet and put on his New York Giants Jersey and came out to see Simba grinning, watching "The Dark Knight". Zak cleared his throat " We have a problem" Zak said, and Simba simply asked "Why so serious?" with a grin on his face; Zak was silently thinking, _"Oh god he is as obsessed with this movie as I am."_

" Simba can you go into my closet? I want to watch the game a friend who doesn't know about you; alright." Simba nodded and Zak walked him to his closet wit his laptop so Simba could use it and not get too bored. Ryan rang the doorbell, and Zak went off answer it. " Yo man, you ready for some NFL action!" Zak nodded and led him to the television. He turned off "Scrubs" and flipped to the game; The G-Men versus the Cowboys (whom Zak despised, but John liked; hence he was wearing a Cowboy jersey)

Simba continued to watch "The Dark Knight" and thought _"Well' I know what I will dress up as for Halloween!_

_-- And I don't own any specific details I mention in this chapter or future chapters( i.e. Scrubs, The Dark Knight (Joker), the Giants,Call of Duty 4, etc)_


	12. We Need Help

We Need Help

"TOUCHDOWN GIANTS!"Shouted the announcer, and Zak jumped up to celebrate. Ryan was miserable watching the Giants take a 14-0 lead ten minutes into regulation. Simba was watching, confused as to why Zak was so happy watching another team play, when he didn't play for them.

_In the Lion King Universe_

" So that's your proposition?" Trenton nodded towards Scar; who just asked the question. He then added " And what do you want in return?" Trenton looked up and said " Revenge; let me take out your competition and the one who scarred me; and you can take control of our world." Scar nodded, smiled, and added, " How do we get to your world?" Trenton simply said; pointing at the hyenas " Have them sniff around to find where the cubs were last, and that will be the portal." Scar nodded, and then commanded the hyenas to oblige; they did, muttering angrily that they would have to search the entire area of the Pridelands for that spot.

_At Sarah's house_

Nala shuddered, causing Dan to look away from his game to her concerned " You alright Nala?" he asked; she turned to him and said " I just got a bad feeling in my gut that something bad is going to happen." This worried Dan since he knew Nala could sense things; especially when she knew Simba was in their world by his scent. Nala looked at the television, saying " Um Dan, you know you've been getting shot repeatedly while talking to me right." Dan turned to see his life depleting rapidly " Oh Crap!" He shouted before grabbing the remote to fire at the enemy.

_At Zak's house_

Simba was re-watching "The Dark Knight", because he enjoyed it so much; and he wondered how he would look as the Joker for Halloween. Zak, meanwhile was watching the Giants took a knee to signal the end of the game; winning 34-14. John was pissed, and Zak smiling at him smugly. John then got a text message from his girlfriend, telling him that it was almost time to meet her for ice cream.

" I gotta run man, see ya!" Ryan said before standing up to get ready to see his gal " Yeah see ya…and don't forget!" Zak whistled the tune to Marvin Gaye's "Let's Get In On", leaving Ryan to flip him the bird before exiting the house.

Zak went upstairs to his closet to get Simba, when he opened it he faced a very pale lion. " You alright man?" Simba looked up and said simply " I have a bad feeling something is going to happen." Zak was worried, but shook it off and gestured him out so they could watch the football game that just started, Lions vs. Bears.

Zak didn't care who won, but Simba cheered for the Lions, obviously, and was sorely let down by how bad I told him the Lions usually were (no offence Lions fans, I have nothing against them).

_The Pridelands_

" I found where Simba's scent ends!" Banzai shouted, as Trenton, Scar, Shenzi, Ed and about 30 other hyenas came over. " Let's hope the portal opens soon." Trenton said excitedly, they didn't have to wait long; because they began to glow " Here we go!" Trenton shouted; at that moment all hyenas, Scar and Trenton were sucked through the portal and re-appeared in our world…right in front of Sarah's house.

_Inside Sarah's home_

Nala jumped up " Oh god…something bad IS going to happen!" Sarah looked at Nala confused "What do you mean?" Dan was shooting the enemy in his game, until he heard Nala's panic and so he stopped. He looked out of the window to see if there was anything. " Oh my god." He said in a hushed voice, then he followed that with an urgent tone " Sarah, Nala get over here!" All three of them looked out of the window, and were met by the sight of about 30+ hyenas all over the neighborhood, knocking over trashcans; plus two lions. One they didn't recognize, but the other they did; " What the heck is Scar doing here!?" Sarah sad shocked.

Nala gulped nervously " This cannot end well."

_With Matthew and Johnny_

"Ugh…my head." Matthew said as he began to sit up; he just woke up form being knocked out by the dart gun. He got up, noticing Johnny still out cold "Johnny, those dirt-bags left us!" He shook his partner to wake him up, he began to stir " Just five more minutes mom." He said in a tired tone. " Wake up dufus." Johnny woke up and looked around " Where did Reuben and Mark go?" he asked in a confused tone. "They left, and we have to beat them to the "prize"." They grabbed the keys to the Ford and left to try to find the lions.

_Outside Sarah's house_

" Which house could they be in?" Trenton said to himself; he, however, didn't notice Sarah, Dan and Nala sneaking into Sarah's parent's car. " Are you out of your mind sis? You can't drive!" Dan said anxiously, Sarah opened the door of the car. "We have no choice, mom and dad aren't home and we have to get out of here to warn Zak." She picked up Nala and let her into the Jeep Grand Cherokee and quietly shut the SUV's door. She climbed into the front; fortunately her mom gave her some early tutorials on driving; so she had a bit of an idea as to how to drive. She turned the key and the truck roared to life.

However, the truck wasn't where the roaring was coming from; it was form Trenton who saw the car turns on and he began to run to it; claws drawn. "DRIVE!" Dan and Nala both shouted simultaneously, Sarah threw the car into reverse and backed out of the driveway as fast as she could.

Unfortunately, Trenton jumped and landed on the hood, he then preceded the smash the windshield, cutting his paws in the process; and tried to pull Sarah out. Sarah reached the end of the driveway and spun the truck around; making Trenton fly off of the hood and hit the pavement with a loud "thud". Sarah proceeded to drive as fast as she could; watching Trenton chase them for about 1/3 of a mile along with the hyenas. Two hyenas jumped onto the Jeep and tried to claw through the roof of the car. Sarah noticed this and did another 360 in the truck; making one hyena fly headfirst into a parked Honda Civic and wobble around in a cartoonish way, and the other to skid across the street and smash into 3 trash cans (also a comic manner).

Sarah continued to drive, noticing that Scar and Trenton were chasing the truck now.

"What do we do?" Dan said in a worried tone. Sarah just kept flooring it, until she realized she was approaching the end of the road. She threw the brakes on, unfortunately it wasn't enough and the Jeep careened over the edge of the road into the woods.

" We got them now!" Scar shouted, Trenton just smiled while running. They reached the curb in the road where the SUV went off the road, and found the truck empty. The trio was currently running through the woods to Zak's house to try to evade capture for as long as possible. " CRRRRAPPPPPP!" Trenton and Scar shouted together.

_At Zak's house_

Zak had just run to the nearest party store to get supplies for Simba to use on Halloween the next day, and returned about five minutes before there was rapid ringing of the doorbell. Zak answered it and saw Sarah, Dan, and Nala at the door breathing heavily." They are after us! Scar the hyenas and another lion I've never seen!" Dan shouted, Zak was wide-eyed and full of shock " Then get the heck in here!" All three entered the house as Zak shut the door. That was when Zak saw Nala shaking; Simba was already up to her " Nala are you alright?" Nala shook her head; just then she passed out cold. "Nala!" everyone shouted. Zak scooped her up and looked over her. " She isn't physically hurt, but I think she is scared out of her mind." Zak walked to his room with Nala; Simba was following him. He placed her on his bed; turned to Simba and said " Stay with her, make sure she's alright." Simba nodded and jumped onto the bed and sat next to her; not taking his eyes off of her.

Now Zak was petrified, he went over to Sarah and began to talk to her, "we need some help; I seriously doubt we can do this by ourselves." Sarah nodded in agreement, hating to agree that they were incapable of handling a situation, but she didn't want to risk anything after what happened to Nala. Zak was sitting at his desk; wondering what to do; then came a conclusion. " We have to go get help from the Pridelands." He looked at Sarah, who looked at him with confusion. " So one of us needs to find a way to get there." Zak said before getting up and walking to Nala and looked at Simba, " How is she?" he asked; Simba shrugged and looked at Zak " I heard you want help from our world." Zak nodded; Simba gave a weak smile " I wish we could help with that, but I don't know how I could without going up to those people who brought us here."

Zak simply looked at Simba, before saying " We need to get to the lab that Nala wound up in. We can use the machine to enter your world and find your pride and have them help us stop this conquest." Nala began to wake, causing Zak and Simba to look at her " Nala!" Simba said before going to her to comfort her. Zak looked at Sarah, realizing that he would be the one to go to the "Lion King" Universe and he would want to leave Dan to Sarah for their own safety. However, he also saw that at least one of the lions had to come with him. He looked around to Simba and Nala. He decided that it could wait until Halloween was over the next day. Besides, Simba wanted to trick-or-treat for candy and dress up for the occasion. Simba thought that to make things easier on them both, he and Nala should reveal themselves to Ryan and Zak's other friends. Zak would be a bit hesitant, however Simba couldn't think of any other way for them to enjoy trick-or-treating. "Hey Zak, can I ask you something?" Simba asked.

_On the road, Reuben and Mark_

" We should really call it quits for the night Reuben." Mark said in-between yawns; Reuben was exhausted as well. They were about to pull over their black BMW to a stop when their tracker started to beep wildly. " Oh…we got something!" Mark shouted happily, Reuben was excited too. However, the thing that was causing their tracker to beep wildly wasn't exactly what they were looking for. A lion jumped onto the hood of the Sedan causing the car to skid to a stop. " HOLY GOD!!" Reuben shouted and Mark was about to shoot the lion when it spoke " Hello Reuben. Hello Mark." The two of them stopped; recognizing the voice " Trenton? Sir?" Reuben said shocked. The lion nodded and simply said, " You still want the money and the revenge?" Then nodded, and Mark added " We are against those scientists now; you know Matthew and Johnny." Trenton smiled, and snarled " Good, and we have some assistance." He gestured behind him; where the cartoon hyenas and Scar lined up snarling. Mark and Reuben smiled and nodded in agreement. However, somewhere deep inside of himself, he felt uneasy; like Trenton saw them as expendable. But this didn't really bother him…yet.

_That night at Zak's house_

Everyone was asleep; Dan was asleep in Sarah's arms and was next to Simba and Nala. Zak was keeping watch, and thinking about how fortunate it was for his parents to not notice Simba or Nala. Both were home, but fortunately they never caught sight of them, and now he would have to reveal them to his friends for halloween the next day. He also began to worry about what to do to get to the Pridelands, " You alright Zak?" he turned to see Sarah looking at him with sad eyes; "I think you've been watching long enough, you should go to sleep, I'll take over." Zak didn't disagree, and he walked over to the area where Nala was sleeping and lay next to her. He felt comfortable next to Nala, and relaxed comfortably. Sarah saw this and realized that Zak and Nala seemed to really care about each other; she smiled at the thought and continued to watch for any enemies outside. Zak began to also think about school. There was an incident there about a week prior on Monday, where there was a severe gas leak; which required school to close. He had received word that school would start again Tuesday when all repairs had been made. He lay

-_All right this chapter is a bit more humorous than the past ones, since I feel like I need a break from writing the part revenge; so this takes place on Halloween. There will be a bit of Trenton; but more of Halloween. Should be Interesting; also all references to pop culture in here don't belong to me (esp. "The Dark Knight" which belongs to Warner Bros.)_

_- Also, they will be in school for a short amount of time in later chapters; which is why I brought up the whole concept of a major gas leak in the school. This way it can still take place around halloween and still seem a bit realistic (yeah I know how rare it is for there to be such a major gas leak; but just use you're imaginations.lol)_


	13. Friends and Halloween

"Friends" and Halloween

_At Sarah's house the next night_

It was Halloween, and even though Trenton, Scar and the hyenas were chasing the kids and lions; they decided to still go trick-or-treating as a means of relief. Sarah was at her house getting dressed (she fortunately got home alright, and there were no hyenas or lions around her house); she was going out as a pirate girl; Dan decided to surprise Simba with an outfit that he knew he would like (only Sarah knew what he was wearing), and Nala was not to wear anything; however, after persuasion, she wore an eye-patch and thought she looked good in it. The doorbell rang, and Sarah went to answer it; it was Zak, who was wearing a cloak and had a sickle (i.e. he was dressed us like the grim reaper). "I have come for your soul madam." He said in a creepy, sadistic voice. Sarah just laughed and opened the door even more. "C'mon in Zak." Zak stepped in " Thanks, I just wanted to see you before everyone comes over," he looked at her and added " are you sure you don't want to come?" She shook her head " Nah…I have friends coming over…hey where's Simba?" she asked confused; looking around. Just then Simba popped out grinning, or so it seemed; he was wearing Joker make-up. " Wanna know how I got these scars?" He said laughing; Sarah jumped back in initial fright, but laughed it off. "You saw "The Dark Knight" I take it?" Simba nodded grinning from ear to ear. Zak looked and saw Nala coming down the stairs; she smiled and showed off her eye-patch. Simba walked over to her and they began conversing.

"Where's Dan the man?" Zak asked looking around; Sarah pointed up the stairs; there was Dan in a Simba outfit. Zak wanted to bawl out in laughter, but held it back (He was watering at the eyes due to the strain to keep from laughing). Simba looked up; Nala began laughing and Sarah did as well. Simba looked at Dan; smiled and said, " Looking' good." Dan laughed this comment off. Nala walked up to Dan and said, " You look cute tonight." This comment made Dan blush.

"Well we gotta go now, and I don't know what I'm going to do about Simba and my friends." As he was about to leave, he asked, " I see you got home alright last night." Sarah smiled and nodded; " It was scary though, I mean I had to make sure they were all gone." After Sarah said this; Zak realized that they must all be really stupid not to leave some form of guard at Sarah's house in case they returned. " Were your parents angry about their Jeep? She smiled and said " They thought some thugs stole it and smashed it into the tree." Zak nodded; glad she didn't get into trouble.

_With Trenton and others_

"Do you think we should've stayed at that house?" Banzai asked confused; Trenton looked back and said " We have bigger fish to fry…besides we will get them eventually; I'm in no rush." He smiled before adding " I enjoy a game of chase…especially since in the end…we…will…be…the VICTORS!" he laughed; this laugh made Reuben (who was walking behind Trenton; alongside Mark) feel even more uneasy _"Man, something doesn't settle with me about Trenton; I just can't trust him anymore." _He didn't know it, but Mark felt the same way.

_At Zak's house_

" Hey guys wassup?" Zak said opening the door to reveal 3 friends; Ryan, and two others; Guy and Samuel. Guy was a bit of a geek, but was into sports (kind of like Zak; a "sport's nerd"; good at both spots and school) and was good at basketball. Samuel was not really Zak's friend; as much as he was Ryan's. Samuel was the jerk of the group; plus he smoked pot all of the time. They all entered; Zak was about to reveal Simba, when Samuel pulled out about a half-pound of marijuana. " What the heck is that?" Zak said pointing at the bag; Samuel smiled " Dude, I am going to let all three of you smoke your first joints tonight!" Zak's mouth dropped; he looked at Guy and Ryan. They both nodded excitedly; Zak couldn't believe his two friends would want to smoke pot. "Are you out of your mind?" Zak asked with an amount of urgency. " Hey Zak, are your friends here?" came Zak's mom's voice from the bedroom, " Um…yeah." She appeared (making Samuel shove the pot into his jean-pocket) and greeted them. Before walking off saying " You all have a good time now!" Zak turned back to Samuel; waiting for her bedroom door to shut and the shower to turn on before getting back on the point about the joint (yeah it rhymed; I don't care). " I can't smoke pot…its illegal!" The others (including Ryan) laughed, then saying " Dude smoke it!" " No" Zak said sternly; of all people, he never thought Ryan would force him to do this. "Dude…smoke it or I won't ever be your friend again!" Zak stopped and stared; Ryan was actually basing their friendship on smoking weed. " You're bluffing." Zak said, Ryan looked and said, "Fine…you won't smoke for me…your friend?" Zak was getting angry now;

" A TRUE friend wouldn't force me to do something I wouldn't want to do!" Simba was watching from behind the couch; his anger against his "friends" was growing. " Fine…we'll go to Guy's house tonight…and you're NOT INVITED1" They began to walk away, leaving Zak standing in shock, while trying not to cry in sadness and anger. "Good…I HOPE YOU SON OF WHORES GET CAUGHT AND ARRESTED BY THE POLICE…have a good night douche bags!" He slammed the door and ran up to his room sobbing in anger. Simba was still in shock that Ryan, the same nice friend of Zak's who came to watch football, would do this to him.

Simba followed Zak to see if he was all right. When he got to Zak's room, Zak was throwing his pillows on the ground before falling facedown on the bad crying. " I hate them all!" he said taking a swing at a pillow that was still on his bed. Simba came up to Zak and looked up at him " Zak, please don't worry about them; they aren't worth it." Zak looked down at Simba, and said through his tears " I wouldn't be so upset if I hadn't stood up for them all of the time! I stood up for Ryan when Samuel moved the entire lunch table to be a jerk to him. I was the only one to sit with him that lunch period." He sat up and said " and this is what he does to me? I helped tutor him in school and I bought him that Cowboys jersey; as painful as it was to pay for something to do with the Cowgirls." Zak turned to face out the window…Simba was furious that his friends would turn on him. "Zak can you open the door of the house?" Zak nodded, went downstairs and opened it " You going trick-or-treating now?" Simba shook his head " I'm going tricking." He ran out of the door to get revenge on Samuel, Guy and Ryan.

_On Sarah's front lawn_

" Ready to go?" Sarah asked Dan and Nala before heading out. However, they stopped when Simba ran up to them, huffing and puffing after coming from Zak's house. " Nala, can you come with me?" Nala was confused "Why?" Simba went up to her and whispered what happened; plus what he wanted to do about it. Nala's jaw dropped, then she nodded in agreement before heading off. Sarah and Dan followed the duo; wondering what in god's name was going on.

" What are you guys doing?" Dan asked; Simba turned and told them what happened, saying how his friends ditched him because he wouldn't smoke pot with them. After he was done explaining, Dan was mad, but Sarah was severely pissed off. "What's the plan then?" Sarah asked, Simba grinned evilly before telling them.

_On the corner_

All three kids (Ryan, Samuel and Guy) were smoking pot in the corner of Zak's neighborhood. "Wow…this pot is awesome; especially with Hershey's chocolate!" Ryan said happily, not caring about Zak in the least. They continued to inhale the drug and shove chocolate down their throats. Just then there was a throat- clearing noise from behind them. They turned to see Sarah and Dan standing there. " Why did you abandon Zak, you jerks?" Dan said angrily. All three stared for a moment, and then laughed. " That LOSER…he doesn't do anything cool." Sarah was steaming " You think he's uncool because he abides to the law?" All three nodded; laughing like a bunch of potheads. Just then Simba and Nala came out of hiding, and both yelled " HEY JERKS!" They stopped, and looked at the two lions; then they looked at their joints " Man…we must really be high…I mean…dude…I see cartoon characters!" Guy said in an extremely drugged tone. Dan smiled " Oh…they ARE real; Simba and Nala don't appreciate what you did to Zak…and they will make you pay." Both of the lions growled threateningly at the boys. Guy got up and ran, leaving a freaked out Ryan and a calm-faced Samuel.

"They aren't real…you are just trying to scare us; it ain't going to work." Samuel said; Simba, still wearing Joker make-up, walked up to Daniel, smiling " You are a real jerk, and need a serious adjustment in manners." Sarah and Nala began to snicker, " Simba began to move up to Samuel; who was now getting freaked out, "Why so serious Samuel? I thought you thought we were a figure of your imagination." Ryan got up and ran, Samuel was frozen due to his fear. " Would a fake cartoon character be able to do this?" he said before jumping onto Daniel's leg; smiling. Nala followed suit, "Or this." Before jumping on his other leg. " You'll pay for what you did to our friend!" They both said in unison. Sarah and Dan walked up to Samuel; who was now shaking in utter terror. Sarah walked over to Samuel's ear and whispered, " I would run now if I were you." Samuel got up and ran for the hills screaming bloody murder. Sarah and the others smiled; feeling accomplished. " I cannot believe you did that." They all turned to see Zak walking up behind them, he looked happy and simply said, "I owe you one. Thanks."

Sarah walked over to Zak and smiled at him, "You alright?" He nodded, " C'mon, let's go trick-or-treating together." They all nodded, and went off.

Zak walked up to Simba, " You didn't have to do that man." Simba just smiled and said " You're my friend Zak, I _wanted _to." Zak just smiled back, and saw that Nala looked at him and said, " I really admire you not giving into those jerks."

" Well, I've been through enough torture in my life not to be taken advantage of." Simba and Nala looked at each other " What do you mean?" They both asked. Zak didn't want to talk about it, but he thought back about 2 years prior, when he had the worst year of his life:

_Memories_

_Zak remembered when he was sick, and lost over 20 pounds. This took place in eight grade, when Zak had colon issues. The days when others thought he had cancer due to his thinness, and his constant bathroom uses. He had Ulcerative Colitis, and it was so bad he had his colon removed the summer before ninth grade, and had several hospitalizations proceeding due to abscesses. He was very alone that year, and the only friend he had came from Sarah; who stood by him the entire time. He had other friends, but since he could never do anything; they began to forget about him. He was miserable; he couldn't do soccer or anything he liked. It was these hard times; however, that made him stronger as a person, and through three drains in his abdomen (due to abscesses in his ninth grade year), a pick line, and three abdominal surgeries; he never let petty thing bother him for to long again. He was completely healed, finally going to the bathroom normally (even without a colon) and finally eating the foods he couldn't before (popcorn, beans, etc.) Sarah was his only true friend through it all; and he knew that had he known Simba and Nala when he was sick, they would've stuck by him as well._

_Back to Present_

Thinking back, Zak got depressed; but snapped out of it when they reached their first house. " Zak you alright?" Nala asked, looking concerned; Zak smiled and said "Yeah, let's go!" He learned that the past was the past; nothing could change it. Something that Simba learned in the film, that due to the changes in his future; he probably would never learn due to his father's death.

"Trick-or-treat!" they all said; Simba and Nala behind all three to hide form the person who answered the door.

_- Those memories (minus Sarah) from Zak are exactly how my eighth grade nightmare year went with my colitis. These events all happened; however only my parents and relatives really stuck by me, however I wish I had someone like Sarah to stick by me. I was out of the loop for 2 years; fortunately I am back in it. However, that year was a nightmare, and I fell badly for those who still have ulcerative colitis and suffer through it day after day. I also can finally have popcorn again, and it is AWESOME! Anyway as Rafiki said in the film " Who cares, it's in the past." I see it as a hurdle jumped and now I get to move on. I enjoy life now; my health is back._


	14. School

**School**

" Wow! This stuff is really good!" Simba said, stuffing his face full of popcorn at Zak's house. They just finished trick-or-treating and were now watching "Scream". Zak was sitting on the floor revisiting another issue he remembered. Sarah looked at him and saw this, " What's wrong?" Zak looked at her and said " We have school tomorrow, and my mom doesn't have any errands to run. What are we going to do?" Zak asked with concern in his voice. Sarah was also nervous, and Zak saw this in her blue eyes. " I think we should take them to school." This made Zak choke on the popcorn that he was eating; he gave her a _"are you crazy?" _look. Sarah sighed and said "My parents are home tomorrow and we can't leave them here." They both told them the concept of how they had school, however due to the major gas leak, the kids had off Wednesday until that coming Monday (that was how bad the leak was) so they didn't have to worry about it until now. They decided to each take one to school.

However, Zak wanted Simba to go with Dan since Dan had spent such little time with Simba, and it was unfair. Nala would go with Zak; Sarah decided to go empty since she only carried a coach bag. " Hey guys, you know school from what we told you right?" Sarah asked Nala, who was tossing popcorn into her mouth and catching them, and Simba; who's mouth was stuffed to the cheeks with popcorn. "Wanna come?" Sarah asked, and both lions looked at her excited before nodding excitedly. "Alright, it's settled then; Nala will go with Zak and Simba with Dan." Dan looked up at this; grinning madly " I get to take Simba to school tomorrow? Awesome!" he said. Nala strode over to Zak and looked at him, "You sure it's alright?" Zak nodded, " Definitely. Just stay hidden." He looked up and said " And do not tell ANYONE about them." Dan looked up sadly, " Can I at least tell Michelle?" Sarah sighed in a very annoyed tone, "There is NO WAY you are telling him, or anyone else!"

Dan nodded stiffly, "We should leave now." Sarah said " C'mon Simba." Have a good night Zak." She and Dan began to walk away with Simba (who wasn't wearing anymore Joker make-up), leaving Nala and Zak. " So what were you talking about earlier…about your past?" Zak looked at her; not wanting to talk about it. "It's nothing, c'mon let's go to bed it's getting late." He went upstairs after telling his parents goodnight, Nala in tow (walking very quietly).

He began to pull down his bed, Nala looking at him with sad eyes. " You look upset Zak, are you alright?" Zak sighed and said, " I'm scared for us as a group, with the hyenas and those lions out there, and there is no telling what could happen." He looked at Nala while saying this, she looked back; he saw her as the lioness she would become in a few years. He sighed and lay down on his bed; Nala leapt up onto the bed and curled up next to Zak. She looked at him; he looked down at her; her green eyes shone even in the dark with friendliness and comfort.

Zak then went to sleep, leaving Nala awake; looking at him. _"He cares as much for me as Simba does." _She smiled and fell asleep comfortably, without any nightmares.

_In the City, That morning_

" We will start to spread fear here, in the city." Trenton said to Scar; who was nodding in agreement. " We should send the hyenas out first to cause panic and confusion among these people." Scar said, calmly; then turning to see Banzai, Ed and Shenzi sitting behind him. " You cause some havoc among the masses of people, we'll help." Scar said looking at Trenton; who just smiled back. The three hyenas nodded, and Banzai looked happily; "can we help ourselves to them as snacks?" Scar looked at Trenton, who shook his head.

"They will be freaked out enough with vicious cartoon hyenas attacking them; you may wind up giving some of them heart attacks; so DON'T kill." The hyenas nodded, sadly. Walking away Banzai said " I just want to try them; ya know, as an exotic meal." Shenzi simply sighed and said, " Well, we aren't in charge, so let's just do what the bosses told us." With that they signaled the other hyenas to get ready to jump out.

_On the street of the city_

At a nearby coffee joint, a business-looking man was drinking coffee." Ah jeez, they put 1 milk in this coffee."he said in an irritated tone. He also looked on his cell phone and saw his stocks dropping. " God! This day couldn't get any worse for me!" he said angrily. Just then all 30-some hyenas leaped onto the street; causing driving cars to swerve and throw on the breaks; unfortunately one car skidded into the coffee man's brand new Mercedes he just got the week before. " Not my car!" he shouted as they collided; fortunately the damage looked fixable, " Well, at least it can probably get fixed." Just then a man ran by, and in sudden panic; dropped a match he was using to light a cigarette into a pool of gasoline coming from his Mercedes, the car then exploded, into a ball of flames. " OH MY GOD! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" he shouted angrily.

People began to scream in terror and run from the hyenas; some did have enough time to recognize them though, saying " Hey, aren't those the hyenas from "The Lion King"? " before running to find shelter themselves. Some people stared in confusion at the sight they were witnessing. Meanwhile, the hyenas were knocking over mailboxes and trashcans; as well as trapping people in corners, alleys and buildings. A city school bus stopped in front of Banzai, Shenzi and Ed. This bus was filled with little 9 year-olds who had just finished watching "The Lion King" in their class (oh the irony). They immediately recognized them and whipped out their cell phones at record video and take pictures. "Wow cool!" they all shouted; along with their names and telling them to "hold still" for the camera. Shenzi had to drag Banzai away from posing next to the bus for the kids, "Aw c'mon man I was just posing for some fans!" he said irritated. Just then they both realized something; " How do people know us here?" Banzai and Shenzi said in unison; utterly confused. However, they just shrugged it off and continued to wreak havoc.

_At Zak's school_

" You sure this will work?" Nala whispered from Zak's backpack; " Well, it's worth a shot." He entered the school and walked over to his first class; which was Chemistry. Zak had always been in advanced classes, because they were administered to smart students. He always had kids his age in his advanced classes. As soon as he entered; he saw Ryan. They glared at each other, before Ryan got up and walked over to Zak; "So your little friends aren't here to help you now; are they?" Zak just kept glaring, Ryan just smiled and said, " Or ARE they?" he reached for Zak's backpack, but Zak saw this coming and kneed him in the gut. " You have no right to look in my backpack jerk." Zak said through gritted teeth. Ryan glared at him and wobbled back to his seat; in obvious pain. Zak sat at his desk to wait for class to start.

_At Dan's building_

"_Why can't I reveal Simba…if I did I would be so popular." _Dan was upset; but continued to sit through another boring class with his teacher. " I'm bored." Simba whispered from his backpack. Dan looked down at him; then up to see if anyone had noticed; no one had. Dan decided to reveal Simba if the class became too dull. "Alright, today we will have a fun class; drawing pictures of your favorite cartoon characters." All the other kids nodded; Dan bit his lip in anxiety; trying his best not to reveal the lion. "Dan, are you alright?" Dan looked up and saw the voice came from his best friend, Michelle. She had blonde hair and hazel eyes. " Yeah. Just wondering what to draw." She smiled and pulled out a "how to draw" book of Disney characters. " Yeah, I figured you would want to draw Simba; and I'll draw Nala." Michelle said smiling; Dan was smiling and trying not to tell her about Simba and Nala.

Her favorite cartoon character of all time was Nala; which made her and Dan close friends. Simba was hearing this; thinking _"Maybe I should show myself to Dan's friend." _

_After second period lunch at the High School_

Zak had just bought his lunch and was carrying his backpack over to Sarah; who was eating in the art room. He sat down and unzipped his backpack so Nala could get some air and eat some of the chicken tenders Zak had bought. " You alright?" Sarah asked Nala after she burst through the backpack; gasping for fresh air. " I've been better." She said smiling, Zak handed her half of his helping of chicken before seeing what Sarah was drawing; she was drawing a picture of a forest in grand detail. Zak looked at his watch to see the time, then looked up to Sarah; " God, that was one bad gas leak wasn't it Sarah?" Sarah nodded and continued to draw. Nala looked around the room at all of the paintings and clay works. "What do you have next?" Sarah asked curiously, Zak sighed and said, " I have stupid math; which sucks." He then whipped out his iPod and turned on Boston's "More Than a Feeling"; letting Nala listen to it. She enjoyed it a lot and continued to listen to music with Zak until the bell rang signaling the start of 3rd period.

_Inside Dan's school; bathroom_

Dan was making sure his hair was all right in the restroom, so he looked good in front of Michelle. Simba popped out of his backpack and said; "Do you like that girl in your class?" Dan looked at Simba and froze; since he knew he was at the age where crushes were embarrassing. " No, of course not. I just like to look good." He finished up and went to pick up his backpack when Simba smiled and said, " You're lying. You _do_ like her." Dan looked at Simba and kept saying; "No I don't." Simba just shrugged and said "Sure, whatever you say." Before crouching into the backpack. Dan left the restroom and entered his classroom again and sat next to Michelle.

"You all right Dan?" she asked smiling. He blushed and nodded; "Yeah, hey you drawing another picture of Nala?" She nodded and showed it to him. Michelle had a raw talent for drawing Nala; since she always drew her when she wasn't doing anything. "Pssst…show me to Michelle, Dan." Simba whispered from his backpack, "What was that?" Michelle asked, Dan went pale and said quickly; " Oh, nothing. I may have gotten a text." He glared down at his backpack and lipped " What the heck are you doing?" towards Simba.

Meanwhile, Michelle was getting depressed and thought; " Man, I wish that Nala was real so I could have another friend." Dan was Michelle's only friend, since the girls were jealous of her and the boys were in the stage of life involving "cooties". A tear fell, unnoticed, from her eye onto her paper.

_Outside of the High School_

Johnny and Matthew were now relying on their last tracker to find Nala and Simba; and had only one other means of tracking besides using the device, which came from one bit of advice from Reuben that they were with some kids. Two seemed to be high school students; and the other seemed to be in grade school. They came up to the high school, and the tracker was beeping wildly. Matthew sighed; " I don't think it is worth it anymore." He looked at Johnny and said, " Before I was blinded by money and greed since I wanted profit, but now I just want to get them first so Reuben won't hurt them and cause any more damage to the dimensions." Johnny couldn't believe his boss had such a change of heart. However, he nodded in agreement; just then though a news-break came over Matthew's radio; "There is chaos in the downtown area where there are hyenas running amok through the streets. There have also been reports of two lions and two people who are also causing chaos." The two looked at each other; Matthew then heard over the radio " The names of the two people have been released; Reuben Jameson and Mark Christiansen. These hyenas have also been reported to look like cartoon characters." This was all they needed to hear before realizing that money really _wasn't _worth it anymore and they entered the high school parking lot.


	15. Leaving for Help

**Leaving for Help**

_In the High School_

Zak's math teacher stopped teaching to turn on the news after getting a phone call from the main office; which involved hyenas in the city. Zak was extremely tensed up and shaking nervously. Finally, the television was on and they turned to the local news. All of the children gasped at what they saw; hyenas were creating havoc and destroying the city. Causing car accidents on the highway outside of the city; taking people hostage, and breaking into stores; they also showed two lions; one of whom Zak (and ¾ of his class) recognized as Scar. " Oh my god!" Every child who ever saw "The Lion King" shouted in unison. Ryan (also in Zak's math class) looked at Zak; shock in his eyes, looking worried. Zak looked down at his backpack and saw it shaking; and heard " We need to get help now." Coming from Nala; whom was watching from a tiny opening in the backpack. Zak knew that he had to leave and join Sarah and Dan. However, over the loudspeakers came the principal's voice " Attention students; until further notice, we are in lockdown mode; we may also need to evacuate via school buses, out of the area." However, the news showed the hyenas running down the highway (via news chopper). "They appear to be running to capture people in cars and are taking people out of the cars as hostages." The news reporter said. Zak realized he had to leave, he got up and picked up his backpack; about to leave, until. " Zak, you cannot leave; we are in lockdown." Came from his teacher. Zak spun around and said, " You don't understand, I _have_ to leave." The teacher scowled, Zak usually never disobeyed his teacher, but then came a voice " Mr. Creoles, let him go; he's telling the truth."

Mr. Creoles, the teacher, turned to see Ryan standing up, looking at desperately. " Alright, I will; if you can prove you _absolutely _must leave." Zak shrugged, "You want proof? Alright," he unzipped his backpack to reveal Nala; " Here's your proof." The entire class stared; Nala smiled at Zak then at the class, and Mr. Creoles stuttered. " Hey." Nala said smiling cheerfully. " Cool!" and "Awesome" rang throughout the class as they went over to see Nala. Mr. Creoles simply whispered; still shocked " Ok you can go." Zak thanked him and left; everyone saying goodbye to Nala. " Hang on dude!" came a voice; Zak stopped and saw Ryan, who looked at him and said, " I'm sorry I broke off our friendship due to pot. Can you forgive me?" Zak stared at him, and flatly said " No…I can't. I don't deserve to put up with you." Ryan nodded and said " I understand." Before walking away, tail between his legs. Zak sighed, and with Nala walking next to him, he went to go get Sarah.

_Johnny and Matthew_

"Listen, we _need_ to enter your school, it is very important!" Matthew said to the secretary, who shook her head; "No entering without an authorized reason." Matthew sighed; "We need to get inside sir." Johnny said seriously, Matthew just looked mad " Yeah…I know that. I mean it isn't like they're coming to us right?" Just then Nala and Zak ran by; causing the tracker to beep wildly, " Oh my god. There she is! I guess they did come to us." Johnny shouted; Matthew turned around to see Zak run by with Nala; who stopped. There was fear in her eyes; Matthew just looked at her; then she ran. " Wait! We just want to help you!" he shouted, Nala didn't believe it, and she continued to run. Matthew looked at the secretary; "Please…We are here to help." The secretary sighed and opened the door, they both ran after Nala; who was running as fast as her paws could take her. "Nala, wait; we don't want to hurt you!" She didn't buy any of what there two were selling. She caught up to Zak, who looked at her; "Are you alright?" She looked back at the two men who were chasing her; "Those are the two men who brought me here!" Zak looked back and saw them; he then began to pick up the pace, unfortunately; they ran into a dead end. Zak and Nala looked fearfully at each other, then back at the two men. Matthew and Johnny caught up, and said, " Don't…run…anymore!" Zak stepped in front of Nala; "Haven't you done enough to her already jerks?" Every door in the hall opened to see what the commotion was all about. There were murmurs from the kids looking at Nala, whose faces showed shock. Nala was highly embarrassed, but Zak was too busy protecting her to notice." What do you want now?" Matthew sighed and said " We think our plan has gone too far; we don't think it should continue; especially since those hyenas and the people we hired to hunt you so we could make a profit, are causing so much havoc." Zak kept scowling "I still don't trust you." He said angrily. Sarah had just left her classroom with her class to see what all of the commotion was about. She covered her mouth in disbelief at what she saw before her. Zak was still waiting for an answer, " You have to, if you don't both universes will become irreparable." Matthew said as Johnny nodded, and Zak just looked at Nala. " Do you trust them?" She sniffed the air; " I actually don't feel threatened by their presence anymore."

Zak looked at them and said; " Alright, you want to redeem yourselves?" They nodded; he looked at them seriously (it wasn't the most serious atmosphere though; especially with every student whipping out their cell phones to take pictures of Nala); "Then take me to their universe so I can get help." Johnny shook his head; "Impossible." He said; Zak frowned angrily "DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP…YOU CAN GET NALA HERE YOU CAN SEND ME THERE!" Johnny looked at him, " No…I'm not saying that it isn't possible, we ARE able to do it. But there are so many risks." Zak looked at them; still frowning;

"If Nala can come through no problem, so can I." he looked down at her, smiling weakly before frowning at the two men again. The men sighed and gestured them to follow him, they did. Sarah left her class to catch up to them. " I'm sorry we didn't introduce ourselves…I'm Matthew and this is my protégé, Johnny." Matthew said comfortingly; it wasn't working. Zak was still pissed and introduced in a choppy manner, " I'm Zak, that's Sarah." Sarah was also frowning, the two scientists sighed and Matthew said, "The risks of sending you there are countless since the portal is designed for cartoon characters, not actual people.."

" I still want to do it." Zak said seriously Matthew understood and said; so let's go." "Wait!" Sarah said, "We have one more person to get. Dan"

_At Dan's building_

Dan was sitting quietly at his desk writing when there was a knock on the class door. It was Sarah, " Yes, you're Dan's sister aren't you?" asked the teacher after opening the door. She nodded, "I need to see Dan." She motioned him over, "Sarah, what's going on?" he asked, Michelle also looked at Sarah questionably. " We need to go now." Michelle looked at Dan, "What does she mean?" Sarah looked around, realizing that they weren't watching the news. " Excuse me, Dan's teacher. Can you put the news on?" She nodded and rolled a television out of the closet. Sarah assumed they weren't watching it because they were so young they would get frightened.

The teacher dropped the remote when she saw what was happening on the news. " Hyenas are everywhere; oh this truly is chaos!" Came the voice of the news reporter, "Dan! Those hyenas are from "The Lion King" you won't believe it!" Michelle shouted in excitement. "Um…actually I do." He unzipped his backpack to discreetly reveal Simba, "Oh my god." Michelle whispered. Dan put his finger to his lip to silence her, "Don't tell anyone, and you can come with us." Michelle nodded; Simba still being quiet gave her a friendly wave.

"Alright, we have to go, like NOW." They all left after telling the teacher. They got into the Ford that was waiting for them; " Wait…you said you were just getting your brother." Sarah looked at Johnny after he said this, "Change of plans." Michelle strapped into the car and her jaw dropped when she saw Nala. Nala smiled back, "I guess you've heard of me right?" She nodded, still in complete awe. " Alright, let's go!" The Ford drove off to the lab.

_In the city_

_"This lion was telling the truth." _Scar thought as he watched hundreds of people get herded into a large building to be kept hostage. The hyenas were overseeing the operation; making sure no one tried to escape. Many kids; who didn't realize the severity of the situation, kept asking Banzai for autographs since he was the only one giving them out to the kids. Shenzi looked at him in a _"what are you doing" _face; he just shrugged at her and kept signing. " Alright, who's next?" he said in a cocky manner.

Just then Trenton came up to him; " What in god's name are you doing?" he asked angrily; Banzai laughed in an embarrassed manner before saying, " Ya know…hostage stuff." Trenton growled and leaped a him; stopping two inches in front of him. " You call having kids get your autograph; _"hostage stuff"?_" he growled with his back eyes looking even scarier. Banzai gulped and walked away, " Oh come on; I don't have an autograph yet!" some children said in anger.

Trenton turned and growled at them, causing them to scream and run back into the crowd.

_On the Highway_

"We're almost there, hold on." Matthew said as he wove in and out of empty cars. They were just outside of the city, and the hyenas broke into these cars. They saw a major traffic jam of empty cars, with smashed windows and open doors " How did they get to the cars if they were driving?" Zak asked confused, Matthew looked at how the cars were positioned. Mathew looked around for an opening through the cars; "There was a major traffic jam and the hyenas broke into the cars and forced the people inside the cars; out." He finally found an opening in the long line of cars, " At least that's my assumption." He floored it and sped down the highway until they came to a road and turned down it. They fortunately didn't have to drive through the city, and they made it too the lab. "Alright, we're here." Johnny said while taking off his seatbelt. Michelle was still looking at Nala and smiled at her. Zak jumped out of the car, " Alright, you guys go home. I will take Simba and Nala with me, but you stay." Sarah looked at Zak sternly " No way! I am just as deep in this as you are! I'm coming with you!" She hopped out of the car. Dan stepped out as well and said "Me too."; and Michelle stepped down and said " I would like to come too. I'd like to see your world." Simba nodded to her, as well as Dan and Sarah. Zak sighed and said " Fine. But what are we going to do about our parents?" Matthew said, " We'll take care of that." They all entered the lab and came up to a large machine; Nala shuddered. "This is where I was when I came here." She said to Zak, who was looking at it in awe.

Matthew began to press many buttons so the machine would start. It began to hum and beep; startling everyone in the lab. Johnny came over and said, "Alright, Nala and Simba step into the pod." They obliged; he then turned to Zak and the other four; " You are absolutely positive you want to do this?" Zak nodded, as well as Michelle, Sarah and Dan. Johnny sighed and said; "something's bound to happen. So be ready for it when it does. Step inside."

They all did but Zak handed his phone, which held his parent's number, to Johnny, "Remember to give my parents a reason as to why I am not home; and tell them to tell Sarah's parents and to tell them to tell Michelle's parents why she isn't going to go home." Zak shouted at Johnny, who nodded. Matthew pushed a few more buttons and then pulled the switch. He said one last thing; "Remember where you wind up, because that is where the portal will open. We will know when you get back to the area and will proceed to open the portal for you to return. Good bye." All four kids and two lions glowed and then went through a portal; disappearing. Johnny looked down at his feet after they were gone; then at Matthew. He then sighed and said " God's speed kids. God's speed."


	16. A New World

**A New World**

_Pridelands_

"_Owwww. My head!" _Zak thought rubbing his head, he looked over to his left and saw Nala getting up slowly. She looked at him and asked "Zak are you alright?" He nodded; looking himself over to see if anything happened due to the trip. He didn't see anything abnormal and sighed in relief. Simba came over with Sarah; and two lion cubs that he didn't recognize. Sarah seemed relived to see Zak; "You're alright. Thank god you didn't have what happened with Dan and Michelle happen to you." Zak looked at her confused; she gestured over to the two lion cubs. One was a female lion cub that looked like Nala; but with hazel eyes instead of green. The other looked like Simba but with blue eyes. Zak's jaw dropped and said; "You turned into… _lion cubs_?" The male cub with blue eyes; who was Dan, smiled and shouted in a loud string of words" I KNOW ISN'T IT COOL WE'RE CARTOON LION CUBS!!" The other lion cub; Michelle, sighed and smiled sheepishly; "Yeah; Dan pretty much just summed it up."

"_Wow, they weren't kidding when they said the portal wasn't right for us to go through." _Zak thought; still shocked. Simba walked over to Dan and said; "We look like twins with different colored eyes." Dan grinned even larger and nodded happily. Zak looked at the horizon; realizing that they needed to find a place to sleep." C'mon; let's find somewhere to sleep." Zak said; they all nodded in agreement. They didn't have to look long before they found a cave to settle in.

After eating a sandwich Johnny prepared for them before setting off; everyone went to sleep; except Michelle. She was still shocked that she was in the world of her favorite movie, and _as _a lion. She smiled until she heard an "_ahem!" _She turned to see Nala smiling at her; "I heard that you are a big fan of mine. Like Dan is with Simba." She nodded and smiled; "I've always wanted a friend; I mean besides Dan, there's no one." Her smile fell and she began to cry silently; Nala noticed this and went over to comfort her. "Well, now you have me." Michelle smiled and thanked her before walking back into the cave. Zak was at the entrance; and walked over to Nala. "I am upset Zak." She said; not sounding sad. "Why?" Zak asked curiously; she turned to him and said; "'Cause I wish _you _were the one who became a lion cub." Zak laughed and looked at her. She was snickering too and got up; "C'mon…let's go back and sleep." Zak nodded and walked back into the cave to sleep.

_In our world; city_

"So, are you enjoying our world?" Reuben asked Banzai while they were outside of a room, in the hostage building, where Trenton and Scar were talking. Banzai shrugged and said; "The highlight of it is that everyone knows us. It makes me wish we could just be celebrities here and not take hostages, you know; don't tell anyone though." Reuben nodded and pulled out a cigarette and lit it. He began to think things were going too far, but Trenton was his boss and friend so he had to listen to him. "What is that in your mouth man?" Banzai asked looking at Reuben. He looked back and said, " It's a cigarette, I smoke it to relax. Though it rots my lungs." He laughed slightly at the last bit, Banzai looked at him confused; then sighed and asked the question he wanted to ask a long time age; "How does everyone know us here?"

_Their World; Pridelands_

Zak woke up and walked out to the edge of the cave; Sarah was already there watching the sunrise. Zak smiled and walked up to her and said; "Ya know you still owe me 200 right?" She started to laugh and said; "Only _you _could not watch a sunset because you are focusing on money I owe you." Zak shrugged and said in a joking manner; "The jerk took 200 from me; I'm sure I deserve some kind of compensation form the person who told me to get the stuffed animal." She smiled evilly; "The only thing you're getting is this." She said before shoving him on his back. They laughed; which caused everyone else to wake up.

Simba watched Zak and Sarah laughing; smiling and laughing himself. "What's with all of the ruckus?" Nala asked confused. Zak was tearing up due to his laughter; "Nothing Nala. Hey; we'd better get going." They all nodded in agreement and got up and began to walk in search of Pride Rock.

_Matthew and Johnny_

Matthew was busy on the phone with Zak's mom to tell her where her son went; "Yeah…I know; you know Zak's friend Sarah? Well tell her parents her and her brother were evacuated as well. Also tell them to tell Sarah's brother's friend; Michelle's, parents that she; too, was evacuated? Um…to where…um" Matthew looked up to Johnny for an answer. He grabbed a pad of yellow paper and scribbled something down on it. He held it up and it said _" Nebraska?" _Matthew stared and said on the phone, "um…Nebraska. Oh alright; your welcome; bye." He hung up and stared at Johnny. "Are you _kidding me? Nebraska? _Why didn't you just say outside of the city?" He looked at Matthew and said; "Well you needed help and Nebraska came to mind first." Matthew sighed and got back to the computers; "Can you make me some coffee?" Johnny nodded and headed off to fetch the coffee form the machine. Matthew sighed and got back to monitoring the screen.

_Inside of the City_

"Sir we have taken control over the entire city." Mark said to Trenton; who was looking over the balcony of the office building they were in. "Good. Now let's contain the hostages for a while." Mark nodded and left; Shenzi entered the room and walked up to Scar (whom was next to Trenton); "Scar, can we eat the meat we got from the that place…what was it called…a butchery?" Scar looked at her, looked at Trenton "What do you think?" he asked Trenton, who shook his head. "No, you want food; take out some of our hostages since we don't need them anymore. In fact I _want _you to do it" She nodded and ran out into the hallway. Reuben was still with Banzai; talking to him. He had just told him that they were in a movie that shows them in the future.

"Banzai, Trenton said we could eat some humans instead of the frozen butcher meat." Reuben just stared, shocked, and thought; _"How can Trenton just offer the hostages as food?" _Banzai looked at Shenzi and said; "Yeah…we can't do that." She looked at him confused and asked; "Why not Banzai?" He liked the humans; especially the kids whom made him feel like a celebrity. " These people are too nice to eat. Plus…we're well known here." Shenzi looked at him angrily and asked; "But we cannot eat anything else. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know but I think this is going too far. Don't you think?" Banzai said to Shenzi and Ed (whom just entered) The hyenas looked at each other; Shenzi nervously said "No…of course not. You _do_." He looked at her and sadly nodded; shocking Shenzi. "Shenzi, this is going _way _too far to eat these people. They haven't done anything to us. The lions at least _banished _us; but these people are neutral, man." Shenzi looked; then nodded. "So what do we do about food?" Reuben smiled; "I'll steal some from Trenton's stash; especially since he won't give me anything to eat either." He got up and left; "He seems alright. Why can't _he _be the leader?" Shenzi asked; Banzai shrugged; " Well being a leader you need to be vocal, and he can't be because he said he rots his lungs to relieve stress."

_The Pridelands_

"_It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you,_

_There's nothing a hundred men or more could ever do!_

_I bless the rains down in Africa!_

_Gonna take some time to do the things we never had!" _

Zak sang as a means to pass the time. "What are you singing?" Simba asked confused; Zak smiled " _Africa _by "Toto"; it's a great song." He began to sing it again;

"_The wild dogs cry out in the night,_

_As they grow restless longing for some solitary company!"_

Just then they reached a small hill, and looked over it. "Oh my god." They all said in unison. There was the magnificent sight of Pride Rock surrounded by green grasses and beautiful landscape. "Wow!" Zak, Sarah, Dan and Michelle said in unison as they observed the beautiful marvel. "C'mon!" Simba said; "Let's go see my dad!"

_In the city_

Reuben had just smuggled a ham out of the room that was guarded by two hyenas. He bribed the hyenas with a long chain of sausages in exchange for him stealing some meat. Banzai, Shenzi and now Ed (who joined in) were enjoying their meat. "Wow. This tastes so much better than anything I've ever eaten!" Shenzi shouted in excitement. Reuben knew he was taking a huge risk by doing this, but he didn't want the hyenas to kill the hostages; especially if they didn't even want to.

Scar was looking out of the window overlooking the city; which was quiet since there were only people in the building. "This world looks more valuable than Pride Rock will ever be; I will conquer it and rule it!" he laughed menacingly; he walked over to the meat-room to help himself to some food. However, the noticed one of the hyenas smelled like sausages. "Why do I smell sausages on your breath?" The hyena smiled nervously and shrugged "I don't know…maybe you have such a craving for sausages you are imagining you smell them." Scar gave the hyena a shifty-eyed look and walked in to help himself to a rack of lamb.

_Pridelands_

Zazu was flying nowhere in particular; just doing it to pass tome. He landed on a boulder that was perched on a hill. _"Mufasa is so upset; I wish I could tell him something to make him feel better." _As he looked out; he saw six figures in the distance; as they came closer, he began recognize two of them "Simba? Nala?" He said, however he stood on the rock too close to the edge and comically fell 2 feet off it. He sat up and looked again; "It is them!" he flew down, but stopped when he saw the other four figures. Two were lions he didn't know; but the other 2 he saw looked physically different and they were; "Humans." He whispered "why are they with Simba and Nala." He sighed and flew out of the brush he was sitting in. He landed in front of Zak; who stopped singing, "Africa" and looked down. "Nala! Simba! You're alright." He said cheerfully; "Zazu!" they both shouted before pouncing on him. Normally they were seriously annoyed by the bird's presence, but is presence signaled they were home.

Zazu got up, shaking his head; "Wait till I…" he then just remembered the two humans and unknown lions. "Who are you four?" Zak sighed and was about to introduce them, when Simba began; "This is Zak and Sarah and the two lions are Dan and Michelle." Zak shot Simba a _"thank you" _look, since he didn't feel like talking. Zazu looked at them skeptically; "What are you doing here; humans?" he asked Sarah and Zak. Sarah gulped; "We…um…were trying to get here to help these two home and ask…Mufasa…for a favor." The bird looked confused; "And how do _you _know the king's name?" Zak was nervous and looked at Simba and Nala for some help. "We told them!" Nala said loudly; "We told them it on the way here." Zazu; still untrusting, nodded stiffly, "right then, off we go. Oh and one other thing!" he turned to Simba and Nala; " Don't _ever_ ditch me under a rhino again." Nala and Simba nodded. However, as soon as he turned they began to snicker. He turned; and Nala and Simba stopped laughing and looked into space so they looked innocent. He turned and began to fly; leading the way. They all followed him, Michelle was looking at Dan; blushing. Though Dan never realized, she had a crush on him; he just thought they were in the "friend zone". Nala was walking along with Simba; listening as Zak continued to sing quietly;

" _I hear the drums echoing tonight,_

_But she hears only whispers of some quiet conversation."_

"What are you doing?" Zazu asked looking down at Zak. "Nothing, just singing." Zazu nodded; confused since he never heard any song like that before. They were almost to Pride Rock.


	17. Pride Rock and Realization

**Pride Rock and Realization**

_In the lab_

" Yeah…I….I suck. _"hiccup"_!" Matthew slurred during his break from monitor watching. He didn't have to drink any coffee at the moment, but he was extremely depressed over what he had done; thus he broke out the "cool refreshing taste of Budweiser ". He let out all of his anger when he was drunk, and he was _very_ angry and _very drunk_ at this moment. He threw beakers and microscopes on the ground; Johnny came in to see what was going on. "Sir! What are you doing?" he asked in shock over his boss destroying his lab. " I SUCK! I _"HICCUP" _AM THE GOD FORSAKEN REASON FOR ALL OF THIS!" After that he let out one last hiccup before collapsing in exhaustion. He began to sob; "I cannot believe....w..wh.. what I..._"hiccup"..._ caused." Johnny went over to comfort his boss; helping him to his feet and walking back into the room to monitor the screen.

_In the city_

Inside of the office building were the hostages. Reuben, Ed, Shenzi, Banzai and now Mark were convinced things were going too far. However, the hyenas were mainly thought so because they didn't want to hurt their fans. Reuben walked into the hostage room; which held over 800 people. He sighed and walked up to them; they, however, weren't so happy to see them. " Get the heck out of here jerks! Don't you think you've done enough to us?" Came ringing from the crowd, two hostages even had enough gall to run up to Reuben with angry faces and clenched fists; however the hyenas stepped in front to stop them; growling and saying " Wait and listen!" to the irritable hostages. Reuben sighed; "You all are in danger." He said; then he heard "YEAH NO CRAP! WE'RE FREAKING HOSTAGES!" from the crowd; "Shut up for a minute!" Reuben shouted at the man. "Look things are going too far, we know you are now seen as expendable and will be food for the hyenas. Trenton and Scar think we need to dispose of you." He looked around seriously; until he heard " How can we trust you; look what you've done to us already." Reuben saw a familiar person he had seen not a week ago at the first attempt at getting Simba and Nala at McDonalds; " You're the jerk who tried to attack those kids!" Shouted Raul whose face was red as a fireball. Reuben looked at him; "You're the guy who knocked me out with a frying pan aren't you?" He nodded angrily; "Thanks to you, I had to go to the hospital after I got darted by your boss. Where is he anyway I have a serious bone to pick with him." Mark held out his hand to signal; _"stop talking" and said, _"You don't want to know". Reuben nodded to thank his friend and looked around the building at the hostages; "Alright, look be prepared for anything that may happen. And if you can get food; give it to the hyenas. I'm just warning you." Raul kept staring in fury; "You are still after those kids and lions aren't you?" Reuben shook his head; " Just get ready." At this he dropped a duffel bag full of guns from downtown store; then he left with the others; stopping just to say "And don't tell anyone what we just said to you all." He walked away. They shut the door to the room. At this; all of the adults in the room began to look for weapons. Raul found the cafeteria (conveniently located on that floor) and grabbed as much silverware as possible. He also grabbed meat as a means of bribery. The rest of the people grabbed other thing such as frying pans, cutlery and chairs. They also broke the legs off of tables to use them as blunt objects. Raul pulled a shotgun out of the duffel bag and loaded it with as many bullets as the gun would allow;saying angrilly " Oh it's on now!"

_The Pridelands_

Zak was observing the majesty of pride rock, which he began to see; he looked and also saw Sarah staring in awe as well. Simba looked op at the sight of Pride Rock that they were currently approaching; Zazu still felt uneasy about the two humans and decided to wait until Mufasa saw them. "Wow, this is amazing." Michelle and Dan both said in unison;

They never knew it was so amazing; even after seeing it in the movie. Nala looked at Zak; "It's great isn't it." Zak nodded, too shocked to look down. Just then a very familiar male lion came out of the cave on the rock; followed by about 15 lionesses. " Holy crap." Zak whispered in awe of the sight of Mufasa, Sarabi and the other lionesses. "Dad! Mom!" Simba shouted and ran up to them; Nala was next; running up to her mother "Mom!". Zak and Sarah were still in shock; seeing Mufasa alive since the saw his death in the movie.

" Simba, Nala; you're alright." Mufasa said going up to t o them both to hug them. Simba tried to pull away (hugs being "uncool") but Nala just nuzzled her mom.

" Um…do they even see us?" Dan whispered in confusion; Zak shrugged, too nervous to clear his throat so they would be noticed. Sarabi looked up from Simba and at Zak and the others. Zak didn't think he'd be so nervous in their presence; but he was. He was so nervous he was shaking slightly. Sarabi walked up to him and said; " Who are you all." Smiling while she said it and had some kindness in her voice. Zak gulped and looked around before answering; " My name is Zak, and this is Sarah, Dan and Michelle." He was still uneasy; Sarabi sensed this and kept smiling at him comfortingly, "Don't be nervous. We won't hurt you." Then they heard an _"oomph"_as Simba finally broke free of his dad's hug; he shook and looked at his mom, "Yeah mom, these are our friends. They helped us back here." Nala nodded in agreement. Mufasa looked at the four friends and smiled; "Thanks for returning my son and his friend; and befriending them in the process. We all appreciate it." Zak calmed down; smiled and said; " Your welcome sir." He heard Mufasa in a different way than he used to. He always associated his voice with Darth Vader's (for obvious reasons); but now he heard and saw more than that. "Is there anything we can do for you in return?" Sarah stepped forward; "Actually, there is another huge reason for us coming here besides the return of Simba and Nala. Our world has a problem." Mufasa looked at her seriously; Michelle continued; " It's about Scar." Zak's face fell; she just mentioned Scar's name without Mufasa telling her it. " How do you know my brother's name?" he asked confused; Dan stepped up with an answer; "Simba and Nala told us."

Mufasa nodded in understanding; "Well, they are causing havoc in our world. They took over the city and are planning to do more" Mufasa looked confused now; "What do you mean?" Sarah stepped up; "We need help, and you're the only one who can give it to us." Mufasa looked down at Simba and Nala; who both nodded in agreement. "They are right; Scar and the hyenas are causing trouble; taking hostages and stuff like that." Nala said; Simba nodded; "And Zak said in the future that…" Nala quickly covered Simba's mouth before he could tell him what Zak had already told him about Scar killing Mufasa. Sarah and Zak sighed in relief and lipped _"thank you" _to Nala. Mufasa looked at Sarabi and the other lionesses. "Well, for helping Simba and Nala; we owe you a favor. We will happily help your world." Zak smiled and said, "Thank you." Sarabi walked up to Zak and said; "By the way I'm Sarabi that is Mufasa; we're Simba's parents; and that's Sarafina; Nala's mother." Zak smiled; "Nice to meet you all." He looked at the sun; which was gleaming high and mightily. " Let's set out tomorrow so we can get some rest."

They all nodded in agreement; "Until then, why don't you all look around here and observe the majesty of the Pridelands." Sarabi said to the two kids and two kids-turned lions. Simba and Nala walked over to them and said; "C'mon let's look around." They all headed off; leaving Mufasa with his thoughts _"Could Scar actually assist the hyenas and do something like that?"_

_In the lab_

Matthew was still drunk, but he wasn't as angry anymore. Johnny was monitoring the screen when he heard; "It was never supposed to be about the money." Johnny turned to Matthew and looked at him confused; "Sir? What do you mean?" Matthew looked up at his student with sad eyes; " It was supposed to fulfill children's dreams of having their favorite cartoon characters come to life. But after the device worked; I got so _caught up _in the greed of making profit; I forgot the real reason I was doing this." He sighed and took another swig of Budweiser. Johnny sighed; "I've always loved the Lion King and as a kid thought the same thing (he was 24 years old). But I was overcome by greed of profit too. I lost myself as well; it wasn't all you." He looked up; "Now look what's happened though. We were so blinded by the money we hired people to hunt them down, and we didn't know what they would do with them." He looked at his beer bottle and sighed; "Do you also realize how badly we are going to be _sued_." Johnny looked into his bosses face,

"Once you save the hostages, I'm sure they wont sue you." He looked at Johnny; "I don't mean the hostages; I mean _Disney_." He said; "Oh right." Johnny said understanding; and laughing a bit at the dark humor Matthew gave him.

- I have other chapters but am taking my time posting them, so please read and review. Thanks. Go G-Men!


	18. Touring and Rebellion

**Touring and Rebelion**

_In the Pridelands_

The friends decided to split up and look around in groups of two. Zak and Simba were with each other; Sarah with Nala; and Michelle with Dan. Simba and Zak were walking by the water hole; looking at all of the antelopes and other animals that were there. "This place is amazing." Zak said looking down at Simba; who smiled and nodded. "Yeah, it is. Though I have a question…why did you stand up for Nala at your school? " Zak looked at him; "She told me how you did." he smiled and said "Well you and Nala stood up for me when Samuel, Guy and Ryan were jerks to me. I also don't like people messing with her." He smiled at him, then looked out across the water hole; " Your world's music is cool, but it's very different from the music we sing." Simba said, and Zak nodded; "Yeah, but technically your music was created in our world as well." Simba laughed lightly and sat down.

_Dan and Michelle_

Dan and Michelle were walking together and looked at each other; enjoying the time they got together. "You don't realize how much I've always appreciated you standing up for me by befriending me. Especially since no one else would." Michelle said smiling at Dan, who blushed. " Well, you were such a nice girl; and I've always had…um…sort of…erm…a crush on you." He looked at Michelle, embarrassed by what he just said; she smiled at him. "I still am amazed that this whole world is real. I am just so transfixed by it all." Both "cubs" sighed simultaneously and sat down; relaxed. "I wish I could stay here longer." Michelle said, smiling. Dan looked over at her and nodded; "But we have a duty, and we must go through with it. For the greater good." He laid down next to Michelle and relaxed.

_Sarah and Nala_

"I'm glad you're starting to trust me more Sarah." Nala said to Sarah, who was busy picking flowers in a meadow. "Yeah, me too; it wasn't you specifically. It is just this whole concept that is occurring around us." They sat down in an empty patch of dirt to rest for a while. " I'm glad your pride trusted us as well; I didn't expect that." Sarah looked down at the ground; " I really only have Zak as a friend; all of the other people see me as a loser." Nala looked at her confused; "Why?"

_5 years prior_

_Sarah was at a party eating pizza; she was 10 at the time. She didn't know Zak all that well; she was friends with about 3 girls and was enjoying eating with them. Zak was at the party with about four other boys. They were playing a kissing game; and it was Sarah's turn. She spun the bottle and it landed on Tony; she always had a crush on him so she was excited. "Alright, Sarah go into the closet and shut your eyes; Tony will enter and kiss you. She obliged and walked into the closet; leaving her pizza on the couch._

_She heard whispering from the other side of the closet door; but thought nothing of it. She sat back and kept her eyes shut; until the door opened. "I'm here Sarah." Tony said, Sarah felt her cheeks light up from blushing; "Alright Tony, let's do this." She puckered her lips and got ready to kiss him, but her lips hit something strange. The closet opened up; and the girls and boys laughed hysterically. She opened her eyes to see she was kissing _

_. Her lips were on her friend's Jack Russell terrier's butt. She screamed and saw her "friends" recording her; laughing. She ran off crying; and left the house and fell into the lawn sobbing. "You alright?" came a voice from behind her; she saw Zak looking at her sadly; she looked at him "What are you doing here; going to laugh at me more?" Zak shook his head, "I don't want you to feel bad abut what those jerks think or did." She wiped her tears away and smiled. "Can you walk me home?" she said; Zak smiled and nodded at her before setting off. "By the way, I'm Zak." Sarah blushed and said; "I'm Sarah." They walked off to Sarah's home._

_Back to present day_

"And after that party the video was shown throughout the school and everyone saw it. I was dubbed a loser from then on." Sarah saw that Nala had a tear go down her face; "You and Zak are such close friends. I can't believe he did that, he's a good kid isn't he." Sarah nodded smiling; remembering how he stood up for her. Nala placed a paw on Sarah's leg and looked at her; smiling. "Wow, the Sun's setting we better get rest for tomorrow." Sarah said, Nala nodded and they both stood up and began to walk back to Pride Rock. "Hey, you know that the lion that is with Scar smelled like that guy who was always chasing us and died when chasing Zak, I noticed that when they appeared in front of your house." Sarah stopped and looked at Nala; "What do you mean he smelled like that guy?"

_At Pride Rock; later_

All of the kids had come back to Pride Rock and gone to sleep, except Zak and Sarah; who were sitting together. " So the lion is the man who was chasing us? How is that even possible?" Zak asked shocked and confused. Sarah shrugged; then they heard a voice from behind them; "You kids alright?" They turned to see Mufasa standing at the cave's entrance; they nodded and stood up. "We were just talking about some stuff." Zak said; Mufasa nodded and said; "You should get rest for tomorrow." Both friends agreed and went off to bed (or ground; technically there was no bed). Zak stayed awake for about an hour and thought; _"I wonder what is going on in our world right now."_

_The Hostage building_

Raul and the other hostages were getting edgy; waiting for the hyenas to come in. Raul had a cutting knife from the kitchen in his pocket and was sitting in front of a loaded shotgun, which was hid behind him. He knew there was about 7 others with guns and about 10 with knives. The children were ordered to stay back when the fighting would begin. He knew that though they outnumbered the hyenas; they were at a huge disadvantage with only 7 guns and a few knives. They also had table legs and chairs, but that was it. Just then 4 hyenas entered the room; drooling in a way that signaled that they were hungry. "We have certain orders from the boss; we're hungry and want food." Raul held out a sausage link, with a serious look on his face; "We could heat it up for you to eat, and there's more where that came from."

The hyena looked offended; "I don't want that processed; frozen crap. I want freshly hunted flesh." He snarled at Raul; "And I believe you'll do quite nicely." He reared beck too attack; but Raul pulled out a cutting knife that was in his belt loop and jammed it into the hyenas temple. The hyena fell; dead, leaving Raul looking at the other three before shouting; "Feel brave now? Huh?" He then yanked out his shotgun and shouted; "Now!"

All of the hostages pulled out their weapons and began to use them. Unfortunately; none of them had a great shot; so they missed the remaining hyenas. However; they got them to leave, which was their primary goal. "WE won't go down without a fight! Tell your bosses that you sons of whores!" Raul shouted; everyone else joining in with taunts and yelling.

_Trenton and others_

"Trenton, the hostages just killed a hyena and threatened the others!" Scar said watching the security camera monitors. Trenton looked at the screens. "WHAT! WHERE IN GOD'S NAME DID THEY GET GUNS!?!"

Scar shrugged and looked at the screen seriously; "What does this mean we should do?" Trenton looked mad. Send out all of they hyenas at them; kill them all. Mark, Reuben, Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed looked at each other in shock. "Reuben; send the word." Reuben gulped and said; "What…about the children?" Trenton looked at him angrily; "Kill them too minion." Reuben's mouth dropped; his boss, his friend, never had called him a minion.

" Scar maybe we shouldn't attack the hostages; especially the kids." Shenzi said; Scar looked at Trenton for a reply; " No, just take them all out." Reuben was furious and mumbled; "What's happened to you? You're not the same person you used to be." Trenton looked at Reuben in the eye; "You _dare _talk against me?" Reuben looked at Trenton with anger in his eyes; "No…my boss, my friend, would never do this. You're so blinded by hate you don't care who you hurt. You aren't you anymore"

Scar walked up to Trenton and stared as angrily at Reuben as Trenton was. "What are you doing?" Scar asked angrily; Trenton was turning red. " I've heard enough from you; pathetic minion." Mark stepped forward; "He's right sir…things have gone _way _too far. You are so consumed by revenge and hatred you lost sight of who you really are, maybe you should rethink this whole _revenge _thing" Trenton lost it at this moment; he swatted his paw at Mark, slashing him across his chest. "MARK!!!" Reuben and the hyenas all shouted. He collapsed on the ground in pain; clutching his chest. "You three, take them down to the dungeon." Scar said to the hyenas; who looked at him nervously. "Scar man…we like Reuben and Mark; we can't lock them up." Shenzi and even Ed nodded. Scar snarled; and Trenton said. "Fine you traitors; join them." Just then four hyenas came out and growled at them to follow them.

"Wait! There's no dungeon in an office building?!" Reuben said in confusion; Trenton growled; " The basement is now considered the dungeon." They got herded away; Mark still wobbling in obvious pain and agony.

_In the Lion King Universe; the next morning_

"We're almost there you guys." Sarah said walking; looking for a rock that marked where the portal was. Mufasa was walking in silence, trying to piece together what was happening that involved his brother. Everyone was anxious and shaking. Zak saw Nala shaking nervously; he began to hum another song he decided to so he could calm down the entire troupe and break the silence and nerves that floated around in the atmosphere; yet not relax them too much. He landed on a song he enjoyed and knew Sarah and Dan knew well and he also shared it with Nala and Simba (who, understandably, learned lyrics quickly); he began to sing,

_Yeah here we go for the hundredth time, _

_Hand grenade pins in every line,_

_Flow 'em up and let something shine,_

_Going out of my freaking mind._

Sarah took over;

_Filthy mouth, no excuse,_

_Find a new place to hang this noose._

_String me atop these roofs,_

_Not it tight so it won't get lose_

Dan and Michelle took over singing at this point; while everyone else (besides Nala and Simba) were confused by this type of music; but became pumped up by it; like how an athlete does before a game);

_Truth is you can stop and stare,_

_Run myself out and no one cares._

_Dug the trench out lay it down there,_

_With a shovel out of reach somewhere,_

_Yeah! Someone pour it in_

_Making a dirt dance floor again;_

_Say your prayers and stomp it out,_

_When they bring that chorus in!_

Simba and Nala; and Sarah and Zak; chimed in now; taking the best part of the song. All six began;

_I bleed it out digging deeper,_

_Just to throw it away._

_I bleed it out digging deeper,_

_Just to throw it away._

_I bleed it out digging deeper,_

_Just to throw it away._

_Just to throw it away,_

_Just to throw it away!_

_I bleed it out"_

Everyone else began to hum; including Mufasa, Sarabi, Zazu, and Sarafina.

Zak began the rap;

_Go start the show;_

_Drop your boys and let sloppy go._

_Shotgun I put lock and load,_

_Cock it back and just watch it go._

_Mama help me, I've been cursed,_

_Death is rolling in every verse._

_Candy paint on this brand-new hearse;_

_Can't contain him he knows this works."_

"What is this song?" asked Mufasa in a confused manner; Zak turned; "It's Linkin Park's _"Bleed it Out"_; a band in our world. They are actually my favorite band." Mufasa smiled; "Your world has strange music, it sounds different from what our world's music sounds like." Zak sighed; "I'm sure some of it sounds similar; there's just so many different genres of music. In fact the music you sin…" Zak stopped himself from going farther; knowing he never told Mufasa about how his world knew the facts about their world. "You have to hear the song we were singing on the way here, dad; it was sweet." Simba said grinning; Sarabi looked at Zak, " What song was that?" Zak smiled thinking of how "Africa" would be perfect of them; "Oh, it was Toto's _"Africa"_; I heard it on Scrubs and got hooked on it from then on." Mufasa looked at Zak; "What's "Scrubs"?" Zak was about to answer when he heard Dan shout; "I found the rock!"


	19. Home Again

**Home Again**

_Inside of the lab_

"I hope those kids are alright, I mean…what if something happened. What if they never made it through?" Matthew said; still slightly drunk. Johnny was still watching the screen for any signs of them approaching the portal site. " I don't want to be burdened with anymore problems; I'm burdened enough." Just then a beeping dot appeared on the portal screen; "Wait. I think they're back!" Johnny began to push all of the buttons quickly; causing the machine to hum to life then glow. "Wait Johnny. How many cartoons are going to come thr…." Just then there was a large burst of light; sending Zak, Sarah, Simba, Nala, Dan, Michelle and the rest through. "HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!" Johnny and Matthew shouted before leaping behind the nearest table for cover of the lions, kids and Zazu; who were landing on the floor in a massive heap.

"That was a rough ride." Zazu said after perching and rubbing his head; extremely dizzy. Matthew and Johnny looked up and saw about 15 lionesses, Mufasa, Nala, Simba and the four kids. Dan and Michelle were back to normal, and no longer lions. "Aw man. I wanted to be a lion cub a while longer." Dan said with a pout in his face; Michelle on the other hand was relieved to be back to normal. Simba was groaning dizzily on top of Zak's face; "Um…Simba can you please get off of me?" he asked; muffled from Simba's body."Oh…sorry Zak." he said before getting up. Johnny went over to see if they were all right.

"Where were we?" Sarabi asked in a massive daze. Sarah got up; wobbling, " We are in our world right now. Johnny, what's going on?" The scientist came up to Sarah and told her how nothing in the city has changed; that they knew of. He looked over to Mufasa and the other lions he didn't recognize. "Hi, I'm Johnny." He said in a serious tone before leaning to Sarah asking; "You tell them about…ya know. This world _knowing _them?" She shook her head; he looked back up at the lion; "I'm Mufasa and this is my pride." Johnny was staring; mouth agape. "John stop staring!" Sarah whispered through gritted teeth. "I…can't." he whispered back; both frightened and amazed.

Zak; in the meantime, was walking up to a Matthew whom was staring blankly into the computer screen. "You alright?" He looked up at Zak; blank stare. "I…just became so greedy. It was never supposed to be like that." Zak heard someone coming up behind him. It was Nala; who gave Zak a small smile; "Can I talk to him for a moment?" Zak nodded and went back to the group. Nala walked up to Matthew who waved his hand; "Please…I'm sorry I brought you here. I don't can't take it anymore; I know I did wrong and I will never forgive myself."

Nala looked at him and walked over to him; "I'm not going to get mad at you; look, if you never brought me here I would've never met the new friends I have now, and I still got back home. I don't regret it." Matthew looked at her; " What are you talking about; your universe and or universe is screwed for good." She walked over to him; "Look it's in the past, you have to let it go." He looked at her; realizing he was getting the same lesson Simba got in the movie from Rafiki. He looked at her and smiled; "Thanks; you need anything?" She nodded; "Just stop the situation that is occurring."

_In the city_

"Mark…are you alright?" Reuben asked his friend concerned about the gushing wound on his chest. He looked up at Reuben; "No…I fell sick." Reuben pulled off his jacket to give Mark it to cover his wound. He sat there watching his friend bleed to death, and there was nothing he could do about it. Meanwhile; at the other side of the basement were the hyenas. "I can't believe Scar put us in here." Banzai said in an upset tone. Shenzi was just as shocked, however this was overridden by anger. "He doesn't care about us, just so long as he rules some sort of land." Shenzi sighed in an angry tone.

"We have to get out of here, but we cannot do it alone. We need some assistance." She said looking in the direction of Reuben; who was sitting next to Mark. Mark started to bleed out of the mouth; groaning. "Why…why would he do something like this?" he said weakly clutching his chest; his eyes began to close. "Mark…stay with me man!" Reuben said desperately; Mark pulled something from his pocket and gave it to Reuben. "You are so good with locks and you need some self defense. This is for you." He put a pocket-knife (that also had tools, like a swiss army knife) into his hands and said; "I want you to put and end to this. It has gone too far."

He smiled weakly; "You can do it…I have…faith…in…you." He then became limp and his eyes closed. Reuben started to cry; dropping his best friend's body into his own pool of blood. Banzai came over to Reuben; looking at him, " It'll be alright man." He looked at the hyenas; then at the door. "We have to do something…we cannot let Mark's death be in vain." He looked at the tools on the knife, then standing up and walking over to the door. "What are you doing now?" Shenzi asked in confusion; he found a screwdriver and found out if fit the screws to the lock that was on the door; "I'm going to get us the heck out of here."

_With Trenton and Scar_

"Look at our land Trenton; we own much more land than I ever would've had I gotten the Pridelands." Trenton smiled at him; still feeling like something was missing. He wanted to exact revenge on Zak; whom he had yet to run into. Once he did, though, he would feel complete. He also wanted to get rid of the burden of hostages; especially since they tried to revolt.

_At the Lab_

"Alright; we'll follow you in the Ford; you all can get going." Matthew said as he gave Zak and Sarah some guns. "We'll give you a ride on our backs." Mufasa said alongside Sarabi. Simba already on his dad's back; Zak got on as well. Sarah and Nala got on Sarafina's back, and Sarabi took Dan and Michelle.

"Don't stay too far behind you two." Mufasa said to Matthew and Johnny before leading everyone else off to the city; using Zak's directions.

"Now what?" Johnny asked; he looked behind him. "We follow them Johnny my friend; we follow." They both got into the Explorer and started the SUV.

"Are you sure we can do this? We don't even have any means of defense." Johnny said, Matthew shook his head and pulled out a suitcase. Inside were two pistol-shaped tranquilizer guns. "Now we do." he said, handing one of the guns to Johnny.

_On the highway, after running for a few minutes_

"I can see the city sire." Zazu said while flying over the rest of them. "You see; I knew where we were going; _someone_ just didn't have any faith in my directions." Zak said glaring at Sarah; who just signaled "up-yours" off before getting back to looking around.

"This is the city?" Mufasa asked looking at the mass of buildings that were crammed together in a large bundle. Zak nodded and looked down at Simba, whom looked a bit worried; Zak understood, since Simba was still a young cub.

"Sire! There are hyenas all over the streets!" Zazu said in a tone that mirrored panic. Mufasa sighed and said, "Well, let's do this." They eventually got into the center of the city; they all saw he was right, however the hyenas seemed to be centered on a very large office building. Zak sighed and looked for a way to get to the building without any of the hyenas noticing.

He looked around at the group; "We need to create a diversion so we can get into that building." Mufasa looked around; then back at Zak. "I see nothing that could make a good…" Just then Simba and Dan jumped out from the alley they were in and yelled at the hyenas.

"Hey you dirty mutts…look over here." Simba was also jeering as well; "Yeah; you can never catch us we are too quick." Sarabi and Mufasa were both getting nervous; "Simba…what are you doing?" Sarabi whispered. Just then though the hyenas began to walk over to the two of them; mouths watering. "C'mon; I taste better than a barbeque dinner fresh from a grill in Texas!" Dan yelled. "My god, it finally has happened. My brother has lost his freaking mind." Sarah whispered, rubbing her head in disapproval; Michelle, wanting to help Dan out, then walked out of the alley as well.

" Yeah…we taste great!" She said enthusiastically. Zak and Sarah looked at each other in a _"wtf; are they serious? _Way. The hyenas began to get closer; now Dan began to walk backwards. Zak saw Sarabi looking frightened; Mufasa looked scared too; ready to pounce if they went for his son. Dan noticed this and whispered to Simba; "Go back to your dad when you run." Simba looked at him; saying "aw c'mon Dan." Dan glared at him before shouting; "I taste so much better than this cub; and I'm more of a main course." Simba interjected; "No…I taste great and am very much a main course!"

They went back and forth like this for a whole minute; leaving Zak giving a dumbstruck look and Sarah doing the same. Even Nala (whom was next to her mother); Michelle (still in the street) and the hyenas were befuddled by the fact they were competing for being eaten by the hyenas. "Simba; please let them chase me." Dan whispered; Simba simply shook his head. "We stick together."

Dan appreciated this, however he turned to the hyenas to give them a last bit of motivation to make them chase him. "Hey! Morons!" He yelled; "It isn't fun if you don't play." Michelle gave in as well, "Yeah flea-bags!" before sticking out her tongue.

This was all the hyenas needed before all five of them lunged at Michelle, Dan and Simba; Simba decided to run back into the ally to his dad as Dan instructed bringing two hyenas with him. These hyenas realized they made a mistake almost immediately; Mufasa jumped in front of Simba and growled at the hyenas. Both halted; one running off to join the others to get Dan and Michelle (whom were running down the street), the other stared blankly. "I wouldn't touch my son if I were you." Mufasa growled; as did all of the other lions.

"Yeah…get away from our future king you demons." One of the lionesses in the front said threateningly. Zazu was even giving the hyena an evil look that made him get more frightened.

"Alright…alright!" he said before attempting to run off however Sarafina and the lioness that had just talked threateningly a minute ago surrounded him.

"No way…you're staying here with us." Sarafina growled.

_Inside the basement with Reuben and hyenas_

Reuben was busy trying to unscrew the screws to the door-handle; while also using his effort to keep his tears for Mark back. He finally got the last screw off of the door and sighed in relief. "I got off the door handle's screws; let's go." Reuben said opening the door; Banzai walked up to him; along with Shenzi and Ed. "Alright; let's get out of here." Banzai said looking at Reuben. They all left the room into the hallway.

_Matthew and Johnny_

The duo was currently entering the city in their Ford Explorer; "Where did all of the hyenas go?" Just then Dan and Michelle ran by; being chased by four hyenas. "Holy god. Is it just me…or do these kids just _attract _trouble?" Johnny asked; Matthew sighed and pulled out a tranquilizer gun; "Time to redeem ourselves." He loaded two and handed one to Johnny. "Let's roll."

_Michelle and Dan_

"We are so screwed Dan." She said; unfortunately they were loosing space between the hyenas since they were obviously slower than the hyenas. Just then a hyena that apparently took a short cut through an alley cut them off. "Oh we are so dead." Dan said; they looked at each other scared. "Dan…I've always appreciated how nice you were to me." Michelle said, Dan smiled at her; "Awwww…the little human cubs are in love. And I enjoy food that is in love, always tastes better." The hyena was about to attack; when they heard music.

"What is that?" Michelle asked; however they then saw a familiar green Explorer speeding towards them with rock music blaring from the radio;

"Is that…Van Halen?" Dan asked;

"_Jump back, what's that sound._

_Here she comes, full blast and top down!"_

"Oh my god…they are playing _Panama_." Michelle said; smacking her head. The Explorer revealed Johnny and Matthew through the windows. They yelled and began to shoot darts at the hyenas. They hit two; both of who collapsed. Another tried to duck, but was hit and fell unconscious. The last one was miraculously missed, and the fact that Matthew (who was driving) was shooting meant he had less control of his truck. It spun out of control and slammed into a lamppost.

The last hyena turned back to the two kids; smiling evilly. "Split up!" Dan shouted; and Michelle obliged. The hyena decided to chase down Dan; who found a Subaru with the passenger door opened. He leaped into it and slammed the door shut.

Just then the hyena leapt up and started to crack the window. Matthew, meanwhile, stumbled out of the smashed car and saw the hyena attacking the Subaru that Dan was in. He looked around and found that a school bus was open and still had keys inside of it. "Sir, what are you doing?" Johnny asked from the Explorer; "I'm going to save them." He said seriously.

He leapt into the bus and started the ignition before starting to drive it in the direction of the hyena.

_At the Subaru_

"Oh God help me!" Dan shouted in fear as the hyena finally got through the window and poked his head through the opening. "Hello punk. Any last words before I devour you?"The hyena smiled evilly at the frightened Dan, whom was pressed against the passenger door. He looked out of the windshield and saw the bus heading at the hyena at full speed; he realized the driver was Matthew; he turned back to the hyena.

"Yeah…what is red, furry and smashed on the front of an oncoming bus?." He asked grinning; the hyena looked at him confused. "What are you talking ab..." Just then the bus plowed into the hyena; missing the Subaru by mere millimeters; leaving Dan sitting there in shock at how close he came to hitting the car. "Wow…that was lucky." He sighed before opening the car door and exiting the vehicle.

Matthew stepped out of the bus before looking at the dead carcass of the hyena. He turned green and vomited at the sight of the corpse. "Wow, that is the grossest thing I've ever seen." Johnny said coming up behind him, having jut exited the Ford. Dan's phone rang and he answered it. It was Sarah, making sure he was alright.

_Zak and Others_

"Alright, you keep this scum in check; we'll go into the building." Zak said; leaving Sarafina, Zazu, and two other lionesses to watch the hyena. They walked up to and entered the building and walked into a long corridor lines with about six elevators. Dan had told them that he was fine and they should go on into the building.

"Um…how much do all of you weigh?" Sarah asked; Mufasa shrugged; "I don't know. Why?" Zak sighed; "There is a weight limit on the elevator; so too many lions would bring it down."

Sarah looked around and found a fire stairway "Guys! Over here!" Simba ran ahead of everybody, "What is it Sarah?" She pointed up the staircase; "Stairs."

They understood and began to walk up them. Nala looked up at Zak; "Zak; can I stay around you since my mom is back there in the alley?" Zak smiled and nodded. Simba was looking a bit frightened; and stuck closer to his dad. "I smell hyenas on this floor; as well as humans; many humans." Sarabi said. Zak knew this must be where the hostages were; all right then, let's go.

They slightly opened the door open and saw 10 hyenas looking like they were about to enter a room that had a door open; "Alright, almost time for a human feast!" Zak knew it was time to stop them; for they were about to eat the hostages. "We have to do something." Simba said, looking up at Za. Zak nodded and looked at the lionesses. "On my signal, attack." he said quietly.

_In the hostage room_

Raul was facing a very pissed off hyena; who was growling so much; foam was coming from his mouth. "You piece of dirt…you scum!" he swatted Raul across the face with his paw. The other hostages gasped as he fell to the ground. "You tried to rebel, but you failed…you worthless minion!" he slashed him again; Raul fell again, clutching his bloody cheek. "The boss said we should take you out, and we need food. It's a win-win for us; but a lose, lose for you." Raul looked at him angrily; before the hyena kicked him in the mouth.

"You are just patsies. Nothing more." Raul said; spitting out blood from the kick to his mouth. "You believe in _nothing _but conquest; as does your boss." The hyena snarled at him and kicked him again; this time in the stomach. "You be quiet…I don't enjoy a meal that won't shut up."

Raul got to his knees; clutching his stomach in pain. The 5 hyenas in the room were drooling; and he was sure any of them outside of the door were doing the same thing. " You are _nothing…_in the end good always prevails." The hyena looked at him and was about to attack when they heard a "NOW!!!" come from the hallway; followed by the sounds of roaring and slashing. One hyena entered the room in a panic; "Mufasa is here with his pride!" Raul's jaw fell in shock, "Mufasa!?!" The hyena said in anger, "stop them; we'll round up the food in here."

Raul, however, pulled out a pistol and stuck it into the hyena's mouth; "You move…I kill you." He said through gritted teeth. The rest of the hostages either yanked out guns on the hyenas or went back to herd the children back.

Raul kept the gun in his mouth; meanwhile on the outside of the door. The lions were tearing through the hyenas like tissue paper. Sarah and Simba snuck into the hostage room; Sarah drew her revolver and pointed it at the hyenas; before recognizing Raul.

"You're that guy from McDonalds aren't you?" Raul nodded; recognizing them. However; the hyena used this moment to break free of the grip and gun Raul had on him and lunged at him. Raul put his arm up to defend his face; so it got bitten. Simba lunged at the hyena and bit it on the leg; the hyena reared back in pain. Raul broke free of the hyena and reached for his gun. The hyena threw Simba down, and was about to finish the deal when Sarah and a few other hostages (including Raul) shot the hyena multiple times. It slumped to the floor; limp, lifeless and dead.

Just then Mufasa, Sarabi and the rest of the lionesses entered; leaving dead and wounded hyenas in the hallway. "Simba, Sarah are you alright?"Mufasa asked, Sarah nodded and saw, thankfully, that Simba was all right and wasn't hurt from the fall he had. "Where's Zak?" Sarah asked in confusion. "He went to find the Scar and the others." Simba looked around; "Where's Nala?" It was then they realized she and Zak were off to do something.

_With Zak and Nala_

"Why did you come with me?" Zak asked seriously; "This is too dangerous." She nodded, "Right; so I want to make sure you don't get hurt." Zak sighed; he knew she shouldn't have come, but she followed him after he left. Nala was nervous; Zak could see this so he picked kneeled next to her; "You alright?" She looked at him and nodded; "Let's kick some butt!"


	20. Mortal Enemies

**Mortal Enemies**

_Michelle_

Michelle was running through an alley; trying to find a way into the building so she could join the others. She found the fire escape and was about to climb it when the door from the building burst open. Revealing Reuben, Banzai, Shenzi and Ed. She panicked ad jumped behind a dumpster to hide.

"We have to stop Scar and Trenton from going any further with their plan." Shenzi said to their group. Ed laughed in a way showing how he agreed." Yeah…this has to end." Michelle couldn't believe it. The hyenas; that were so evil in the movie, were actually thinking things went too far. She leaned to get a better hearing position; unfortunately, though, she made some noise when she moved, which Banzai heard. "Who's there"?

Reuben pulled out the knife he had and held it in the direction of the noise. " Come out, now!" he shouted threateningly. Michelle gulped and crawled out from behind the dumpster. "Please don't hurt me." She said fearfully. Reuben, shock-eyed, put down his knife went over to her; "Don't worry. We won't. What's your name?" She gulped and said weakly; "Michelle." Reuben smiled at her; "That's a beautiful name. Who else is with you? Are you by yourself?" She shook her head; "I'm with a group of people who are trying to stop this from going any further."

Reuben nodded; " Yeah, I was friends with Trenton, who was behind this, until things went too far and he killed my other friend; Mark." He tried to keep a straight face; " What I'm saying is…we want to help."

_Trenton and Scar_

"Our plan is falling apart. My brother has brought the entire pride with him." Scar said, watching the security monitors. Trenton was getting really upset, and wanted to dispose of the hostages; but now with the lions, they couldn't do it so easily. They also failed to notice Zak and Nala hiding behind the door listening to them. Fortunately there was no security camera on the outside of the door to notice them.

"Nala; listen you stay here, do not follow me." Nala shook her head; "I'm in this too, I just cannot let you go in there without assistance." Zak gave her a stare and shook his head. "I have a gun, I'll be fine." He stepped out from behind the door and said, "So…I see your face isn't burned anymore dirt bag."

Trenton turned to face the source of the voice, growled; and looked into Zak's eyes, trying to intimidate him. Zak didn't flinch; just smiled at Trenton smugly, keeping the gun at his side, ready in case it needed to be used. "You…I'm going to kill you." Trenton growled; Zak shrugged. Scar was looking at Nala, who just came out from behind the door; smiling evilly.

"Hello Nala, where is your mother." He said through his teeth. Nala began to growl at him. "None of your business." She said, making Zak sigh at the fact that she came out of hiding. Zak looked back up at the two lions and kept smiling; " You are so pathetic. Your leadership shows _no _strength." Trenton growled, "What do you know?" he said angrily. "We already successfully took control of the city."

Zak looked at him sternly, "You may have more brute, muscle strength than me; but I have something better." He whipped out his shotgun, "Brains and a shotgun." Trenton was getting angry; "Have you ever even fired, a shotgun?" Zak knew he had no gun experience and simply put his faith in the quick tutorial Matthew had given him. Zak was happy that Trenton was getting mad, though. He wanted to lure Trenton away with anger so that he could get him away from Nala. However; he knew Scar was another story and that Nala would have to run as fast as she could. He kneeled down; "Oh yeah…I think that you should consider getting brain transplants. Both of you." He then spoke out of the corner of his mouth to Nala; "When they come for me…run." She looked at Zak seriously before saying, "Zak…I don't want them to case you. I care about you too much." Zak sighed and realized that he would force her to run, because he would rather himself get hurt than Nala. He realized how both he and Nala cared for each other; almost painfully. He knew he needed to make a killing blow to them both so they went over the edge.

' You know man, I think the burn on your face wouldn't be a big deal, it would at least give you an excuse for being so ugly." Trenton flew off of the deep end at this remark. " THAT'S IT. SCAR; LETS GET 'EM!" Trenton lunged at Zak whom began to run; Scar went for Nala. She began running as well. They reached the door and slammed it shut; causing both lions to comically slam into it headfirst.

"Nala, you go right; I'll go left." She nodded and Zak was about to leave when she called him; "Zak!" He turned; Nala looked at him; "Be careful." There was a caring look in her eyes, which were beginning to tear up, Zak noticed this and smiled at her. "Don't worry about me, you be careful." Zak knelt down and wiped her tears before patting her on the head. She nodded and ran off in the other direction.

Zak got up and started to run. He kept running; hearing a bounding noise catching up to him. He looked back and saw Trenton running at him; full speed. "Oh god!" Zak shouted before trying to run faster.

_Simba_

Simba and Mufasa just left the group to find Zak and Nala; whom they hadn't seen since they left the group. They heard screaming and growling. "Who's there?" Mufasa said; just then Nala turned the corner and barely made the turn; Scar was right behind her and slid into the wall.

"Nala!" Simba said as she ran up to him and hugged him; crying. "Scar…what are you doing?" Scar looked at Mufasa smiling evilly; "Ruling a land that isn't yours." Mufasa looked at his brother, shocked. "What do you mean?"

Scar laughed softly; "You know what I mean brother. You have been atop of me for the final time." Mufasa was now nervous. His brother was actually jealous of him. Simba was nervous; knowing what Scar did in the future, to his dad, and wanted to do something about it.

Nala tapped him on his shoulder; though, and whispered, "Zak's in trouble." He looked at her, worriedly; and back at his dad. "Scar…what are you saying?" Mufasa said confused. Scar simply smiled and said through gritted teeth; "You will pay for taking my position from me." He lunged at Mufasa but missed. "What in God's name is going on?" Michelle said; alongside her were the three hyenas and Reuben. "You brought _them_?" Simba asked, shocked. Michelle nodded; "they are going to help us. "

The hyenas were actually going to help them…they couldn't believe it. Scar looked at the hyenas and Reuben before saying; "You filthy traitors!" This reply made them all smile; "We are going to bring an abrupt end to your reign of terror." Reuben shouted. Scar; holding Mufasa back, smiled before saying; "Fine…I still have my other minions!" Just then the last 10 hyenas they had yet to encounter showed up. "Oh crap." Simba, Nala, Michelle, Reuben, Banzai, Shenzi and Ed all said in unison.

"Kill them all." Scar said; just before the hyenas could pounce; though, Sarah, Sarabi, three lionesses and all of the hostage rebels came out of the darkness; weapons drawn. Scar and the hyenas just laughed; "You think you can actually beat us?"

A man stepped out from the mob of hostages and said; "Yeah…I'm the butcher you stole all of the meat from…and I want revenge." Raul then stepped forward; "Yeah; we all do you sadistic dirt bags." Then, the last of the group caught up; Dan, Matthew and Johnny. "We are here to clean up the mess we caused." Scar growled; looked at Mufasa and said un-enthusiastically; "Then it's war." He lunged at Mufasa, as did two hyenas and brought him down.

"NOW!" Reuben, Raul and Sarah all said. They obliged; Sarah dodged attack and found where Simba and Nala were and gestured them to come with her. Nala came, but Simba didn't budge. "Simba! Come on!" Sarah said, but the cu simply shook his head and looked at her, "I want to help my dad!" Sarah was forced to go into the mob and fetch him. Struggling to hold him, she made it out and called Michelle and Dan. The two of them came; "We're all here." Sarah said, "Wait…where is Zak?" Nala looked at her; "He lured the other lion away with him to the other end of the building."

Sarah, Dan and Michelle all gasped; "Can you sniff them out?" She nodded and they all left to find Zak; not noticing that Simba snuck back into the mob to find and help Mufasa.


	21. Final Battle

**Final Battle**

_- Aiight, here is a new chapter. I am currently working o a Digimon story, but fortunately, this is almost done. So please read and review._

_With Zak_

Zak was panting; extremely fatigued, while he was running; Trenton not too far behind him. He finally reached a door at the end of the hall and opened it, seeing it was an old storage room. There were stack-upon-stacks of boxes all over the large room and dust covered the floor like carpeting. He heard Trenton coming and ran inside; quickly shutting the door and jammed an old, rusty chair under the handle; just before Trenton smashed into the door and began tearing at it recklessly. Zak ran off further into the room, weaving in and out of boxes; aimlessly searching for a place to hide. He ran until he found a spot he felt was well hidden. He sat against the box, making sure to conceal himself completely.

Just then the door smashed open and he heard Trenton let out a huge roar and shout; "I am going to kill you kid!" Fortunately for Zak, Trenton couldn't smell real well since the boxes were filled with meat and Trenton couldn't make out Zak from the packaged food. Zak began to crawl along the floor, dust getting into his face, until he reached a corner to a box stack. He quietly loaded his shotgun, waiting for an optimum moment to strike or run. He heard Trenton's claws tap against the floor, as a dog's would, close by. Zak waited until he was a bit further away before looked around the corner, just to see Trenton at the opposite end of the row, sniffing for him. He quickly hid himself and continued to wait, as a marine would in the desert during a stakeout.

_In the mob_

Surprisingly, the hostages were beating he hyenas; killing a few of them already. Raul was busy unloading a barrage of shotgun shells into a hyena's torso. Simba was trying to avoid getting eaten be a hyena. He got sighted once; but a lioness killed that hyena long ago. Simba reached the end of the mass, and saw Scar and Mufasa clawing at each other, dangerously close to a broken window, showing an opening lead t a very long fall to the concrete ground.

"Scar, I don't want to hurt you." Mufasa said through gritted teeth; Scar smiled; "That is where we differ, because I _do _want to hurt you." Simba saw the broken window and he wanted to alert him about it; "Dad!" Simba shouted. Mufasa looked over at his son, this gave Scar the opportunity to give Mufasa a big swipe; causing him to fall out of the window; which was ten stories up.

"DAD!!!" Simba shouted, running over to the building's ledge; he saw his dad's body on the pavement below, lifeless. Scar smiled and looked at Simba, realizing he could manipulate his young nephew's mind; "Oh if only you hadn't called his name he would still be alive." Simba looked at Scar; eyes tear-filled. Scar looked at him, "You killed your own father." Simba shook his head, "No _you _did." Scar merely brushed this off, "Only due to you distracting him."

Simba began to believe what he was saying due to his young mind and grief and started to tear up; however Raul, who wasn't fighting anyone at the moment, saw this occurring. He knew what Scar was trying to do, and based on what he witnessed, Simba was buying it. "Don't listen to him Simba! He's just trying to get to you; _he's _the one who killed your dad; not you." Simba looked at Raul, Scar began to snarl at him. "You're ruining my plan." He said through gritted teeth; Simba looked at Raul, before saying,

" But I distracted him from fighting…to tell him of the window…if I never did that he would still be alive." Raul nodded, "Right…you tried to help, don't let this son of a mother manipulate you into believing false facts." Scar signaled two hyenas over to Raul, who noticed just in time before turning and pulling out his knife to defend himself.

"You're right…it isn't my fault." Simba said in realization, and then turning to Scar, angrily "It's _your _fault!" he yelled angrily before lunging at him. Unfortunately; Scar just swatted him away. "Your fate shall match that of your dad's." Scar pulled his arm back and brought it down on the cowering Simba, and it cut into flesh.

However, the flesh wasn't Simba's; it was Reuben's chest he sliced into. Scar looked into Reuben's eyes; which were screaming in pain, though he was not; he was simply smiling.

"What a heroic effort; too bad you wasted it and Simba shall die anyway." Reuben just smiled at him weakly; "I don't think so." Scar then looked down at his chest, which had a knife protruding from it. It was the same pocketknife Mark had given Reuben before he died. "A gift from a friend." Reuben said, smiling weakly. Scar dropped Reuben, whom fell like a rock, and slumped to the floor; clutching his chest in pain.

Then, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed walked up to Scar growling angrily. "Friends…help me." He said in desperation. However the hyenas shook their heads; "Friends? I thought we were the traitors. Didn't he say that Banzai?" Banzai smiled as well; "Yeah; he did. Right Ed?" Ed just laughed evilly and they all closed in on Scar. Also, two lionesses came over to close in on him, one of who was Sarabi.

"I saw you kill Mufasa, my mate and _your _brother, now you will pay." She said through growls.

"No…please…wait…Nooooooo!" he screamed out in pain as they all lunged at him. Reuben closed his eyes to avoid the sight of tearing flesh and gore. The hyenas in the room all were unconscious, dead, or surrendering. Reuben looked up at an approaching figure whose hand was held out for him. He clenched it and used it to pull himself up. The hand was Raul's; and he was smiling at him. Reuben saw that his wound would need stitches, but would be most likely all right. At that moment, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed came over, having finished with Scar, smiling. Reuben looked around the floor; "Where's Simba?

He didn't know Simba was running down the hallway to find Zak.

_Zak and Trenton_

"Where are you, you bast#rd!" Trenton growled angrily, trying to intimidate Zak out of hiding. Zak was waiting for the right moment to unleash all of the bullets on his gun on Trenton. He looked and saw another door leading out of the room that he could use to escape. "Come out you coward!" He shouted; Zak realized this was the moment; "You want me…here I AM!!!" With this he stood up and ran towards the door, shooting at Trenton with his gun. The gun caused Trenton to get a bit confused, but one Zak was out of bullets, he got back on track. Trenton growled at him and charged; ready to pounce.

Just then Nala, Sarah, Michelle and Dan burst through the other door Zak entered earlier, hearing gunshots and screaming. "Zak!" Nala shouted, running off; ignoring the others calling her back.

Zak almost reached the door when Trenton clamped down on his leg with his mouth…hard. He screamed in agonizing pain, blood dripping from his leg wound. "Hey you jerk, let go of him!" Nala said, angrily. She jumped towards him, but Trenton took his paw and smashed her down, hard, to the hard, cement floor. She lay still, motionless.

"Nala…no." Zak whispered; on the ground since Trenton dropped him to stop Nala. "I'll be back to _you_ in a moment punk." Trenton said before going for Nala. Sarah and the others had just entered the picture, along with Simba whom just arrived. "Nala!" Simba shouted, running to her, protecting her from Trenton. "Get out of my way…I'm hungry!" Trenton said, but Simba just growled at him; "She's my friend…I won't let another loved one die today." They all looked at Simba confused as to what he meant.

"Because of you and Scar…my dad is dead. I won't let you do the same to Nala." Zak's jaw dropped; even his warning to Simba couldn't prevent the future. Zak was fuming; he didn't want this jerk to kill Simba and Nala. He saw his gun on the ground; and realized he had one bulled left with him.

"I will have a feast of two cubs tonight!" Trenton shouted in glory; Zak finally reached the gun and pulled it towards him. " And it'll be good!" Zak quietly placed the bullet into the gun and pointed it at Trenton;

"Hey jerk wad!" Trenton turned around to see Zak; with the shotgun in his hand; " Feast on this." He pumped the gun and fired the one bullet into Trenton's skull. Blood splattered all over the place. Simba, Sarah, Dan and Michelle all shrieked and Simba pulled himself and Nala back from being crushed by Trenton's falling body. Trenton hit the ground; still and dead as the night that surrounded them outside.

Zak dropped the gun and sat there stunned. "I think he's finally dead for good." Sarah said. Michelle and Dan looked at Simba, whom was shaking in fear, they walked over and Michelle knelt down to comfort, him. "It's alright Simba…it's over." She said.

Zak saw Nala stirring and her eyes opening. He went over to her, "You alright?" She finally woke up enough to realize where she was. She looked at Zak, eyes wide, and jumped to his leg; hugging it tightly. She began to cry into his jeans; "I thought he was going to kill you." She said, looking up at him through her tears. He sat down and looked at her; "He didn't…I'm alright." She smiled at him, and nodded in understanding.

He looked over at the others; Simba was walking into a corner, clearly depressed, and Zak knew why. He walked over and saw him quietly sobbing. "You alright dude?" Zak asked; Simba just turned to him and shook his head; "My dad's dead; and it was because I tried to help him." Zak looked down at him; "You tried to help…that's all that maters. What makes you think it was your fault?" Simba looked up; "Scar said…" Zak rolled his eyes;

"He tried to get you to believe it was your fault didn't he. That is what happened in the movie." He looked confused; "It was?" Zak nodded; Simba just smiled weakly; "I just wish my dad was still here." Zak looked at him; and patted him on the back. "Listen; I'm about to tell you something you may have never learned since your world is messed up. The past is in the past; you can't let it hold you back."

Simba nodded and smiled very weakly; "I'm still upset though." Zak just nodded, "It's alright to be upset, but don't let it hold you back." Simba understood and stood up; "So is Scar dead?" Zak asked, Simba nodded solemnly, looking up at his friend.

"Hey Zak; here come the others." Sarah said, Zak turned to see Sarabi, Reuben (now with bandages on), Banzai, Shenzi, Ed, Mathew, Johnny, Raul and the rest of the hostages come into the room. "Simba!" Sarabi said; Simba looked and ran, without hesitation, to his mother. Nala's mom was still outside with the hyenas most likely so Michelle offered to take her down, as well as Zak. "Reuben, do you have some bandages?" Zak asked, showing him his leg.

"Shouldn't you get it checked out?" he asked Zak. Zak shook his head, "I will later, not I just want to stop the bleeding."

Reuben nodded and grabbed some white gauze and wrapped it around his leg to conceal the bleeding. He then taped it up, securely, "There, a temporary bandage."

Zak thanked him and ran up to Michelle and Nala to exit the building to find Sarafina. They exited the building to see the un coming up…signaling that life was one again back to peace.

"Nala, is your head alright?" Michelle asked; Nala nodded. They reached Sarafina, who, along with the other lioness, were guarding the hyena from earlier. "Nala!" She said when she saw her daughter; the lioness cub ran up and hugged her mother. Zak and Michelle both smiled at this sight, Sarafina looked at the two of them. "Thank you…and your friends whom aren't here at the moment."

The two kids looked at each other; but Sarafina looked at Zak. "Zak's your name…right?" He nodded, and the lioness smiled back, "Nala's told me a lot about you." Nala walked over to Zak; "Mom, can I talk to Zak for a bit?" she asked; Sarafina nodded, smiling. "Michelle, do you want to come?" Nala asked, Michelle shook her head, "Nah…I'll just hang out here; thanks though." They left to head down the street; however, Nala said "Zak; why was Simba so sad?"

Zak just realized that Nala wasn't conscious when Simba announced that his dad died; and he sighed, "Something horrible happened."

_- OK. That is the new chapter, thanks for reading and please review, I enjoy reviews. haha. And I hope to God the Giants win Sunday vs. Carolina, because they have been looking bad lately. Oh well, peace out._


End file.
